Dare of the Year
by GreenPurple18
Summary: Lovino played truth or dare with some of the others, and now he has to spend a year with Antonio. Will love bloom or just plain annoyence? Are the Italian twins holding any secrets? There's also adventure. Story is better than summary. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia does not belong to me. Wish it did though.

"Someone wanna remind me WHY I'm spending a year with Antonio?" An Italian asked.

"Because you were dared to, Lovino." A second Italian replied.

"Feliciano, you do realize I don't even know this guy, right?" Lovino sighed.

"But a dare is a dare." Feliciano shrugged, "You have to do it." he paused, "And you do to know Toni."

"What are you talking about?" Lovino asked.

"He came over for the Christams party last year with Gilbert and Francis." A German replied, "Plus, he was in your History class."

"Yes, Ludwig-san is right." A Japanese nodded.

"See? Even Kiku remembers." Feliciano stated.

"That's because he has a good memory." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Well, Feli remembers him." The French said, "Does that count for something?

"Oh, shove it, Francis." Lovino huffed.

"Well, the frog has a point." An English guy sighed.

"Arthur, why do you keep calling Francis a frog?" An American questioned.

"Because that's what he is, Alfred." Arthur explained.

"But frogs are amphibions, and Francis is a mammal." Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Kesese, I can't believe Alfred managed to make a good point." Another German laughed.

"Shut up, Gilbert!" Alfred shouted.

"U-Um, d-does anyone know where we are?" A Canadian frowned looking around.

"Sorry, little birdie, but I'm afraid we're lost right now." Gilbert said.

"I do have a name." The Canadian sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Gilbert nodded.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yup."

"What?"

"Why do you need me to tell you your own name?"

"Just do it."

"Matthew, did you hit your head?"

"So, you do know my name." Matthew, the Canadian, sighed, "At least someone does."

"Does anyone know where we are?" Alfred asked loudly.

"I'm afraid we're lost." Arthur shook his head.

"I told you we should have left that party earlier." Lovino grumbled, "Now it's dark, and we're completely lost."

"We could ask for directions." Feli suggested.

"NO!" Lovino, Alfred, Francis, Arthur, Ludwig, and Gilbert yelled.

"Why not?" Feli titled his head to the side.

"That's something a girl would do." Lovino replied, "And in case you haven't noticed none of us are girls."

"Ve~ What's your point?" Feli asked, "Unless you WANT to wander around in the dark all night knowing that there's a good chance that we could get mugged or something. I mean what if someone gets seriously hurt or worse?"

"Feliciano?"

"Si, fratello?"

"Stai zitto." Lovino sighed, "Quit trying to make me feel bad. You know I hate it when you do that."

"Actually, he does have a point." Ludwig said.

"Do you know anyone that lives around here?"

"No, but-"

"Okay than. Stai zitto."

"Um, I hate to break up that totally unawesome conversation," Gilbert began, "but I'd like to say that Roderich Edelstein, the unawesome Austrian from science, lives around here."

"Eto, really? Where?" Kiku asked.

"Right there." Gilbert pointed to an upcoming house.

"That's a small house compared to one of our's." Lovino huffed, "How did he go to the same school as us?"

"His 'rents and he are the kind who only spend money where money is needed." Alfred said, "At least, that's what he told me."

"In those exact words?" Arthur asked.

"Yup." Alfred noddded, "Excpet he said parents not 'rents."

"I thought as much." Arthur sighed.

"Roderich is much to uptight to use slang like me." Alfred said, "So, I would hope that you KNEW as much."

"Will you be quiet for the rest of the walk?"

"Sorry."

"You know." Lovino began, "We're all rich an yet none of us have a car."

Silence...

"And we've all gor our driver's licenses." he added.

Silence...

They walked up Roderich's driveway in silence. When the reached the door, Gilbert rang the doorbell. After a few minutes of waiting, Roderich answered the door and looked surprised to see the group.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked politely.

"We're lost." Gilbert sighed, "And that is totally not awesome, so we need directions, which is also totally not awesome."

"I see." Roderich raised an eyebrow, "Would you like to come in?"

"Nah." Gilbert replied, "We can't stay long. We've got to get back to the twin's house before their 'rents kill us."

"What's the-"

"Bolzano Street." Lovino interrupted.

"Well, you're on Innsbruck Road right now, so all you have to do is keep going that way." Roderich pointed right, "You'll be there shortly. Can I get you some flashlights?"

"Sure." Alfred shrugged, "We can give 'em back tomorrow. If that's alright."

"Of course." Roderich retreated back inside his house for a few moments and came back out with four flashlights. He handed one to Lovino, one to Gilbert, one to Alfred, and one to Ludwig, "Be careful."

"Ciao!" Feliciano waved as they started down the driveway.

When they arrived at the Italian's home, they were yelled at by Mister and Misses Vargas. They were both strict on time and were even meaner than Lovino at times, but most of the time they were kind. In fact, they were allowing the twins to stay in town while they left on business trips.

"If we've told you once, we've told you a thousand times!" Mrs. Vargas ranted, "Don't. Stay. Out. Late."

"Mom, your definition of late is eight in the afternoon." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at your mother." Mr. Vargas snapped.

"Mi dispiace." Lovino apologized.

"Well, what's done is done." Mrs. Vargas puffed, "Why don't all you seniors- Wait! You've already graduated! Well, why don't all you adults go upstairs or something?"

"Sure thing, Mom." The twins nodded, and they and their friends went into Lovino's room.

"I hate that lady sometimes." Lovino huffed, "She didn't even ask to hear our side of the story. All she ever does is get upset about something."

"Ve~She just worries about us." Feliciano said, "She doesn't want us to get hurt, so she nags at us."

"She probably doesn't even care that we graduated, Feli." Lovino continued, "Neither she nor Dad attended the graduation ceremony."

"Ve~They were probably just," Feli paused trying to think of something, "busy."

"They're always 'just busy' though." Lovino sighed, "Name ONE MAJOR event that they attended that we took part in."

Silence...

"W-Well, um," Feli paused, "there was that art contest that- No, wait. Well, there wa- No. Um, well, their work keeps them really busy, so-"

"Let's just face it, Feli!" Lovino exclaimed, "They DON'T care, and they NEVER will. They get upset if we even breathe loudly."

Feli didn't have a comeback for this so he just remained quiet... For a short period of time...

"Ve~Well, at least you don't have to worry about them for a whole year." Feli bounced.

"Neither do you, fratello." Lovino sighed.

"Actually, they won't leave until July, so I'm stuck with them for a while." Feli sighed miserably, "I'm gonna be so bored without you, Lovino! There'll be no one to keep me company."

"What are we?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow, "Yesterday's unawesome news?"

"You'll still see me around, fratello." Lovino rolled his eyes, "It's not like I'm leaving the continent unlike our parents."

"Life with the Vargas twins is never a dull moment." Matthew sighed.

"You can say that again, birdie." Gilbert agreed, "Lovino's always unawesomely complaining, and Feli's always," he paused, "being Feli."

"Who're ya talkin' to, Gilbert?" Alfred asked.

"Just your brother." Gilbert put a hand on Matthew's head.

"Oh, hey, Mattie." Alfred greeted, "When'd you get there?"

"I've been here for a while now." Matthew sighed.

"Don't worry, Feliciano." Ludwig sighed, "If Lovino can't see you as often then I'll keep you company."

"Keep your hands off him, you potato idiot." Lovino growled.

"Ve! Why don't I help you pack fratello?" Feli suggested trying to keep his brother from killing Ludwig.

"Whatever." Lovino scoffed.

The next afternoon, Lovino found himself, Feliciano, Gilbert, Francis, and Ludwig outside of Antonio's door. Gilbert knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice called.

"Only the awesome me." Gilbert called, "And his not as awesome friends."

The door opened, and the group saw a smiling Spaniard.

"Antonio, how are ya?" Gilbert asked.

"Perfectly well." Antonio replied.

"Bonjour, Toni." Francis said.

"Okay, let's see." Antonio looked at the group, "We've got Feli, Gilbert, Francis, Ludwig, and-" he looked at Lovino, "Lovi!" he glomped the older Italian.

"Gah! D-don't touch me!" Lovino shouted struggling to get away from the other man.

"Well, let's get you settled in my home!" Antonio exclaimed, and they all went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

If I owned Hetalia, I would not know that Liechtenstein, Belarus, or Ukraine existed. I don't own it.

* * *

><p>As soon as they helped Lovino unpack, Feli, Ludwig, Glibert, and Francis left. Lovino was alone with Antonio, who kind of classified as a total stranger considering the fact that he didn't remember him from the Christmas party the year before.<p>

"So, Lovino, are you hungry or something?" Antonio asked, "Anything you want to know? If you have any questions than feel free to ask."

"Why am I even doing this?" Lovino cried falling onto his bed, "This is so damn stupid! I can't believe I'm here because of a damn dare. I don't even remember you!"

"Well, we can get to know each other again because to be honest with you I don't really remember you either." Antonio admitted.

"This is is so damn stupid." Lovino mumbled as his stomach growled.

"C'mon, Lovi, let me show you to the kichen."

"What the hell did you just call me?" Lovino twitched.

"Lovi." Antonio repeated.

"Don't call me that." Lovino huffed, "If you have to call me anything call me Lovino. Also, don't touch me because if you do I will kill you mercilessly with a spoon."

"A spoon?" Antonio repeated, "Why a spoon? Why not a fork or a knife?"

"Because they're overused as hell." Lovino replied, "How many people do you know that would kill someone with a spoon?"

"Only you I think." Antonio replied.

"Exactly." Lovino smirked, "That just shows how original I am."

"Awww! You're so cute when you're boasting about your originality!" Antonio cooed.

"W-What? I-I am not! D-Don't say shit like that!" Lovino blushed, "Just take me to your damn kitchen, so I can get something to eat." he paused, "You had better have pizza and/or pasta because if you don't I will not be a happy Italian."

"Well, your brother told me that you're never a happy Italian." Antonio titled his head to the side.

"I can be happy." Lovino stated, "Just hardly ever pleased."

"Oh, well, c'mon." Lovino hopped off the bed and followed Antonio into the kitchen. It was seemed to be the cleanest room so far, so Lovino stopped at the doorway.

"Um, I think I'll just wait right here." Lovino said.

"Why?" Antonio asked.

"Well, your kitchen is the cleanest room I've seen so far in this shitty house, and I have a tendency of messing everything up." Lovino explained, "I try to clean something, and I make it even messier. I try to keep something clean, and I end up breaking things and ruinning the whole room by some sort of clutzy move."

"Don't worry." Antonio laughed, "I'm sure you won't mess up anything in here, my friend."

Hesitantly, Lovino took a step into the room. He walked over to Antonio very cautiously hoping that he wouldn't bump into something and break it.

"Awww, you're soooo cute when you're being cautious like that!" Antonio pulled Lovino over to him, "There's not need to worry about breaking anything. Even if you do I'll just buy another one of whatever it was." he looked around, "So, what are you in the mood for?"

"I'm in the mood for you not touching me!" Lovino barked. Antonio chuckled nervously and released Lovino from his grasp. However, as soon as he did that, Lovino took a step away and somehow managed to slip. He fell into the table, and it broke into two pieces.

"Wow."

"I told you something like this would happened if I entered your kitchen, but you just wouldn't listen to me!" Lovino huffed standing up, "Plus, you polished the floor, and that doesn't make anything easy for me!"

"Um..."

"I'm gonna wait in the living room." Lovino walked out of the room.

'Crash!'

Antonio ran into the kitchen and saw Lovino as far away from the bookcase as possible. Judging by the scene, it seemed as though Lovino was looking for something to do and bumped into the delicate bookcase, so the bookcase fell and almost squished Lovino.

"I was almost killed by your damn bookcase." Lovino squeaked.

"Well, at least you got out of the way quick enough." Antonio pointed out, "But, um, could you do me a favor and put that back up if you can?"

"I don't know." Lovino sighed, "Feliciano is way better at cooking and cleaning than I am, so..." he trailed.

"Oh, don't doubt yourself!" Antonio exclaimed, "It's not cute at all."

"Good thing I'm trying to be cute then." Lovino mumbled attemping to lift the bookcase but failing miserabley, "Can you give me a hand with this? I'm not Alfred, you know."

"What does he have to do with anything?" Antonio asked helping Lovino put the bookcase in its proper position.

"He'd be able to lift a damn car over his head if you let him." Lovino explained.

"Wow." Antonio paused, "Well, I've got to go start whatever it was that I was making."

"Why don't we just order pizza?" Lovino asked.

"That would work." Antonio agreed, sat on the couch, and reached for the phone, and called some random pizza place.

"I'll be upstairs." Lovino huffed walking up the stairs.

When he arrived in his room he sighed, "I can't believe I've got to stay here for three hundred sixty-five days. I suppose I should keep count. Although, I'm not really sure if this counts as day one or if it starts tomorrow. Perhaps I should ask him. Or I could call Feli. I think I'll do that." he sighed and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed his twin's number and waited.

"Pronto?" Came the happy cheery voice from the other end.

"Feliciano, I have a question for you." Lovino stated, "Does the dare start today or tomorrow?"

"Um, hold a second, fratello." Feliciano said, and it went quiet... After a few minutes Feliciano came back and said, "Tomorrow since today wasn't a full day."

"I guess that makes sense since I came over here so late in the afternoon." Lovino sighed, "Although I have to say that I'm not very happy about your decision, Feli. Who told you that? Was it that damn potato-eating peice of-?"

"Sí, sí." Feli interrupted, and Lovino could practically see him nodding.

"Okay, well, buona notte." Lovino sighed.

"Buona notte, fratello." Feliciano repeated, and they hung up.

"If Ludwig lays one hand on my stupid brother," Lovino began, "I will find out, and I will kill him with a spoon."

"LOVI~" a certain Spanaird called, "The pizza is here!"

Lovino sighed and walked down stairs. He sat beside Antonio on the couch.

"So, Lovi, how many slices do you usually eat?" Antonio asked.

"I could eat a whole box if you let me." Lovino sighed, "And DON'T CALL ME LOVI! It's Lovino!"

"Maybe to everyone else, but to me you're Lovi, Lovi." Antonio smiled.

"And to me you're an idioto." Lovino rolled his eyes, "Just give me a box, and I'll take it to my room, and we can leave each other alone for one whole year. 'Kay?"

"No, that's not okay, Lovi." Antonio shook his head, "If you're going to be staying here for a year than we should get to know each other. I don't want you to feel like a stranger here. Mi casa es su casa."

"Fine." Lovino rolled his eyes, "Just give me two pieces of pizza, and we can 'get to know each other' or whatever."

"Okay!" Anonio's smile got bigger.

While they were eating Antonio started asking questions, "So, what's your favorite type of food?"

"Tomatoes."

"Me too! I even have my own tomato garden in the back."

"Really?" Lovino perked up a little.

"Yup." Antonio nodded.

"Um, could I see it later?" Lovino asked glancing down and blushing slightly.

"Awww! Lovi is soooo cute!" Antonio pulled Lovino in a hug, "Of course you can!"

"L-Let go of me!" Lovino blushed and struggled to get away.

Antonio did so, "You didn't try to deny that you're cute this time."

"I-I'm not cute!" Lovino took a bite of his pizza to distract him from the heat rising to his face.

"The blush makes you even cuter!"

"I'm not blushing, and I'm not cute!"

"The denial is making it even cuter if that even possible!"

"I'm not blushing, I'm not cute, and I'm not denying anything!"

"Awww, the cuteness is overwhelming!"

"I'M NOT CUTE!"

"Yes, you are!"

"J-Just shut up and eat you pizza!"

"You didn't deny it!"

"I'm not cute." Lovino mumbled.

They ate their pizza in anything but silence, and afterwards Antonio took Lovino to the back.

Lovino was amazed at the number of tomatoes. It looked like there was billions of them.

"H-How many are there?" Lovino asked.

"I'm not really sure." Antonio replied truthfully, "I've never counted them."

"I don't think I've seen this many tomatoes before in my life." Lovino gaped, "Are they edible?"

"They are definitely edible." Antonio nodded, "Do you want one?"

"Sí! Um, I-I mean- Sure. Whatever."

Antonio smiled... an even bigger smile than he already was and picked a tomato for Lovino.

The Italian ate it and said, "I-I guess this isn't that bad."

But in truth, it was the best tomato he had EVER eaten in his whole life. Of course, he'd probably never let the other man know that little fact. His silly, little pride wouldn't let him.

"So, do you wanna go back inside before it gets chilly?" Antonio asked.

"Well, there's no point in staying out here." Lovino said, "Unless you want to watch the tomatoes grow or something, but that would be kind of boring, so I suggest that we don't do that."

The next morning, Lovino woke up and couldn't quite remember where he was untill he heard a certain Spanish someone.

"Lovi~ Are you awake yet? Breakfast is ready!"

Lovino yawned and sluggishly went downstairs.

"Boun giorno." Lovino yawned, "What time is it?"

"Buenos dias, Lovi!" Antonio cooed, "It's," he looked at his watch, "11:58."

"Don't call me Lovi." Lovino mumbled grogglily.

"You're so cute!"

"No, I'm not."


	3. Chapter 3

If I owned Hetalia, some thing like this story would be in it.

* * *

><p>After the duo ate, Antonio said that they were going to see some friends of his. When Lovino asked who these friends were, Antonio said that it was a surprise. When Lovino said he didn't like surprises, Antonio glomped him and said he was so cute. Thus making Lovino threaten him with spoons.<p>

"Do you at least have a car?" Lovino sighed as they were about to walk out of the house.

"No, we're going to have to walk."

"Doesn't anybody own a damn car?" Lovino asked himself, "I mean, come on! Everyone I know has graduated from dumb-ass high school, has there goddamn driver's license, but has no car. Including me. Why is that?"

...

"Walking is healthier, and it doesn't pollute the air?" Antonio asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, but not many people care about that." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm not really sure." Antonio shrugged, "Now c'mon!" he grabbed Lovino's arm and dragged him out the door.

They went to an avenue called Clermont-Ferrand Avenue, and Lovino remembered something very important.

_'Francis lives on this avenue!' _Lovino panicked to himself. _'Please don't let Francis be the friend Antonio was talking about! Please don't let Francis be the friend Antonio was talking about! Please don't let Francis be the friend Antonio was talking about!'_

Lovino started to panic even more when they turned into Francis' driveway.

"Why are we visiting Francis?" Lovino asked, "How are you friends with that screwed-up pervert? The only way something like that is possible is if- Holy cow! You're a pervert, too!"

"I-I'm not a pervert." Antonio titled his head to the side.

"How do I know that you're not?"

"How do you know that I am?"

"You're friends with Francis!"

"What's your point?"

"That point is that it's Francis! End of story!"

"Ah~ Lovino, Antonio, I thought you two would never arrive." A French voice said.

"Hola, Francis." Antonio walked over to the Frenchman with Lovino close behind him.

"Hey, is that Tonio?" A certain awesome albino asked walking out the door.

"Mio dio." Lovino groaned, "Is Gilbert a pervert, too? How can anyone be friends with Francis?"

"Don't worry, Lovino." Fracnis reasurred, "You'll feel right at home with me."

"Why do I seriously doubt that?" Lovino sighed as all four of them went inside the house.

"Lovino, why don't you sit by me?" Francis asked.

"I'd rather set myself on fire." Lovino grumbled sitting across from Francis.

"Oh? You hurt my heart, Lovino." Francis sighed as Gilbert sat beside him and Antonio sat beside Lovino.

"Whatever." Lovino rolled his eyes, "Does anyone wanna tell me why I had to come?"

"I didn't want you to be lonely, Lovi~" Antonio replied.

"I wouldn't have been lonely. All I need is me, myself, and I, and I'll be fine." Lovino huffed, "And DON'T CALL ME LOVI!"

"But it's sooo cute! So, it fits you 'cause you're cute, too!" Antonio protested.

"I'm not cute!" Lovino exclaimed, "And neither is that nickname!"

"Well, Antonio plays fast." Gilbert smirked, "He's already given Lovino a pet name."

"I have to agree with Antonio when he says you're cute." Francis said, "Because you are."

"I'm not cute!"

"Leave my Lovi alone!"

"Since when do I belong to you?"

"Since now~"

"No."

"No what, Lovi?"

"I don't belong to anyone. I'm not cute. Don't call me Lovi."

"Aww, the two of you are flirting." Fancis cooed, "The two of you will probably get together."

"What? No way! Th-That would be going against my religion!" Lovino shouted.

Antonio said nothing but blushes and glances down.

"Is that the only reason?" Francis asked, "You can find yourself a new religion."

"I will kill you!" Lovino shouted.

"You say that a lot, mon cher." Francis pointed out, "And yet here I am. Still alive."  
>"I'm still working on my damn plan." Lovino glared, "If you want to live than I suggest you stay awake because I will kill you in your sleep. Just you wait, you stupid-ass whore."<p>

"I'm sure you will." Francis smirked, "However, I still haven't asked you." he paused, "Who's going to watch after you dear twin brother while you're not there with him? Who knows what someone might do to him."

"You touch him, and I'll ditch the spoons and kill you will my bear-fucking-hands very slowly, and I'll enjoy every damn minute of it." Lovino threatened.

"What about Ludwig?" Francis asked, "After we left you the two of them were flirting the whole time."

"I'm gonna murder him, too!" Lovino shouted. Then he mumbled, "Dumb-ass, potato-eating, macho, son of a bitch."

"Francis, leave my poor Lovi alone." Antonio frowned, "If you play with his head to much he might do something extremely stupid."

"Talking to you people was the stupidest thing I could ever do." Lovino mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't mean that." Gilbert stated, "I mean, who could regret talking to the awesome me? I am awesome after all."

"I regret talking to you because I met Francis right after that." Lovino sighed.

"Well, at least Tonio doesn't regret talking to the awesome me." Gilbert said, "If he hadn't we wouldn't be The Bad Touch Trio, we'd be The Bad Touch Duo, and that doesn't sound as awesome. After all, the more the awesomser."

"Awesomer isn't a word, Gilbert." Lovino corrected, "It's more awesome and most awesome."

"It's a word now." Gilbert smirked, "I just decided it. And because I'm the King of Awesomeness, I get to decide how to use awesome in a sentence because that's just how awesome I am."

"So, basically in this Bad Touch Trio thing that I've never heard of before you got your egotistical person, your perverted person, and your idiotic person." Lovino sighed, "Damn, did I mess up when I chose dare. Mio dio, I'm such an idioto."

"Wait." Gilbert paused, "You've never heard of our group?"

"Before today?" Lovino raised an eyebrow, "Never. I guess you're not all that you say you are."

"What are you talking about?" Gilbert glared, "We're totally awesome! We're the awesomest people around!"

"If you were really awesome than you would've ask Mattie out by now." Lovino sighed.

"W-What are-"

"There's no use in playing dumb with me. That's my brother's job" Lovino rolled his eyes, "You fell asleep in math class one day, and you admitted your love for Mattie in your sleep." he paused, "If you're worried about him shooting you down, you don't have to worry at all." he sighed, "Mattie happens to be, and I quote, 'desperately in love with you.'"

"R-Really?" Gilbert blushed.

"Sí." Lovino nodded, "All you have to do to prove that you're as awesome as you say you are is ask Mattie out."

Gilbert bolted for the door in less than three seconds and fled the house... Most likely to find Matthew.

"So, I was right than, huh?" Lovino smirked to himself, "I knew he liked him."

"Well, yes, you knew if he said it in his-" Francis stopped as he saw Lovino's smirk get bigger, "Hon hon hon. Gilbert never said anything in his sleep did he?" the Frenchman laughed.

"Never said a word." Lovino nodded.

"Awww, Lovi's so cute when he's proud." Antonio cooed... Again...

"I'm not cute!" Lovino shouted.

"Well, if you two don't mind," Francis stood up, "I've got a date in a few minutes, so I really must be getting ready."

"Finally." Lovino grumbled, "I've had more than enough time in this damn house than I wanted." He grabbed Antonio's arm and dragged him out of the house.

"Have fun you two!" Francis called out.

_'I hope his date chokes the shit out of him.'_ Lovino thought as he and Antonio walked through the park.

"So, Lovi, what do you wanna do now?" Antonio asked, "We've been walking around for hours now. It's already 8:30 pm." he paused, "We can go see your brother, or we can get something to eat, or we can go home and watch telenovela or something."

"I think I should check on Feliciano, but Mom and Dad would kill me if I show up without saying a word to them about this." Lovino sighed, "Of course, they wouldn't have been able to stop me anyway considering the fact that I've graduated from high school and whatnot."

"Lovi's so cute when he mindlessly rambling!" Antonio exclaimed.

"I'm not cute, and I'm not mindlessly rambling!" Lovino shouted.

"Fratello!"

Lovino turned around and saw Feliciano running straight towards him.

"Ciao, fratello!" Feliciano glomped Lovino.

"Get off me!" Lovino shouted as Ludwig and Kiku walked over.

"Gute nacht, Lovino."

"Oyasumi, Lovino-san."

Ve~ Trying to escape the wrath of mom of dad." Feliciano smiled, "They aren't very happy right now, so I'm trying to stay as far away as possible."

"And they're probably angry at me." Lovino sighed.

"A-Actually, that's not the only reason." Feliciano giggled nervously.

"What's the other?" Lovino asked curiously. But before his twin could answer Lovino noticed something of great importance...

Ludwig and Feliciano were holding hands...

_'Oh mio dio.'_ Lovino thought before yelling, "Y-You're going out with HIM!" he pointed an accusing finger at Ludwig.

"Sí." Felicinao glanced to the ground and blushed slightly, "We've going out for two years today, and Mom and Dad found out somehow."

"I-I need a moment." Lovino sat on the ground and tried to process the information that was just given to him, "I-I don't know what to say."

"Well, you COULD be happy for us." Feliciano bit his lip.

"Can't I just kill the potato idioto instead?" Lovino grumbled from the ground, "Also," he looked up, "if you're trying to avoid mom and dad where are you staying?"

"Ve~ At Ludwig's house."

"I can't take anymore news flashes today." Lovino mumbled, "Mama mia."

"We're also going to have se-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Lovino jumped up, "_**KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY BROTHER!**_" he lunged at Ludwig only to be held back by a certain Spaniard.

"I was kidding!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"Calm down, Lovi!" Antonio said, "I'm pretty sure that Feli won't appreciate it if you kill his lover." he paused, "Besides aren't Italians supposed to be lovers not killers."

For some unexplained and probably unimaginable reason, the twins froze as soon as the words left the Spaniard mouth.

"Y-Yeah, l-lovers not k-killers." Lovino stuttered.

"Awwww, Lovino's so cute when he stutters!" Anotnio hugged Lovi... no... Lovino...

"Not cute." Lovino mumbled, and Feliciano bit his bottom lip.

"Ve~ Why don't we all go out and do," Feliciano paused, "something?"

"We coud spray paint mom and dad's house to look like a target." Lovino suggested still in Antonio's grasp and not even trying to get out. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Eto, Lovino-san, do you possibly have a, eto, thing for Antonio?" Kiku asked.

"What? No! What in the world could possess you to think something as awful as that?"

"You haven't even tried to escape Antonio's grasp for one thing." Ludwig said.

Lovino blinked a few times before he looked down and saw Antonio's arms around his waist. He looked up with a muderous glare on his face.

"U-Um L-Lovino, why don't you take a deep breath in and out?" Feliciano suggested knowing the look across his brother's face all to well.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Lovino hissed at Antonio, "I feel like I've already told you this fifty times-"

"Only four." Antonio shook his head, "Or some number around that." he looked at Feliciano, "What were you going to suggest we do, Feli?"

"Ve~ We could go watch a movie."

"Sounds like fun." Antonio agreed, "What do you think, Lovi?"

"Whatever." Lovino huffed still trying to get out of Antonio's grasp, "Will you let go of me now?"

"Only because I can't hold you like this and walk at the same time." Antonio sighed. Then the smile came back to his face, "So, would you guys rather catch a movie at the theater or not? If not than we can go to my place."

"I actually have some place to, eto, be." Kiku shook his head, "Goodbye for now."

"Arrivederci, Kiku!" Feliciano waved.

"I vote that we go to the tomato-jerk's house." Lovino grumbled, "I don't like movie theaters."

"Any objections?" Antonio asked, "No? Well, let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

If I owned Hetaia, it would not exist because everything I know about history I learned from that wonderful show and various other things.

* * *

><p>When Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, and Ludwig arrived the Spaniard's home, they picked a movie and sat down to watch it. Lovino and Antontio sat on the couch beside each other, Feliciano sat in a beanbag chair that looked like a tomato, and Ludwig sat on the floor beside Feliciano.<p>

By the time the movie ended everyone was asleep. Feliciano had fallen asleep on the beanbag and was using Ludwig as a pillow at the same time. Ludwig had fallen asleep sitting up, so he was going to have serious back pains in the morning. Lovino had his head propped on Antonio's shoulder, and Antonio had his arms around Lovino... The only one who wouldn't have back pains was going to be Feliciano if he had that kind of luck, which he probably did...

The next morning, Ludwig and Feliciano had left as soon as they woke up, and they left a note on the small table in the living room. At around noon, Antonio woke up. He looked at Lovino who was sleeping peacefully in his arms and smiled.

_'How cute!'_ Antonio thought. _'I'd wake him up, but than he'd get mad at me, and I can't move my arm with him like this, so...'_

Antonio just stayed how he was and waited...

Minutes later, Lovino started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He yawned, and than he suggled into Antonio's chest.

"Good morning, Lovi." Antonio whispered.

"No morning is ever a good morning." Lovino mumbled. Then he realized the positions he was in, "Gah! L-Let go of me!"

"Awww, but you're so cute!"

"I'm not cute! Now let go of me!" Lovino struggled to get away.

"Lovi~ Can't you just stop and smell the roses?"

"What do roses have to do with anything?"

"You act like I'm going to eat you or something."

"You're in The Bad Touch Trio! You're friends with Francis! For what all I now, you might try to rape me or something!"

"Lovi, you're so silly!"

"I mean it, you damn jerk! Let go of me right this instant!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't like to be touched in any way, shape, or form!"

"Can't I be an exception, Lovi?"

"NO! And don't call me Lovi!"

So, after forever, Lovino finally got Antonio off of him, and they had breakfast. They also discovered Feliciano and Ludwig's note.

_Ciao, Lovi and Toni!_

_We just wanted you to now that we left while you were sleeping. That was so you wouldn't get_

_worried about anything._

_Hope you didn't have any trouble finding this note,_

_Feli and Ludwig._

"If that potato-eater touches my brother I'm going to shoot him." Lovino grumbled, "And how dare they call me Lovi!"

"Well, you can be Lovi, and I can be Toni." Antonio said, "How does that sound?"

"Absolutely horrible!" Lovino shouted, "No one is allowed to touch me or call me Lovi without my permission. And I give no one my permission to call me Lovi!"

"Awww, but Lovi-"

"Don't call me that!"

"But it's cute just like you are."

"I'm not cute, and neither is that nickname!"

"You are to cute!" Antonio protested, "But instead of breaking out into a fight, let's go out into the city and meet up with people and talk with those people and leave those people to meet with and talk to new people and other stuff!"

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk to much?" Lovino asked.

"No." Antonio titled his head to the side, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason."

In the park they met up with Roderich and a Hungarian named Elizaveta Héderváry.

"Hey, Roderich, Elizaveta!" Antonio called.

"Good morning, Antonio." Roderich said as the Spaniard and Italian walked over to the Austrian and the Hungarian.

"How are you today?" Elizaveta asked.

"Great!" Antonio replied, "What about the two of you?"

"Perfectly well." Roderich replied, "Thank you."

"Marvelous." Elizaveta replied, and then she noticed Lovino, "Oh, hello, Lovino. How are you?"

"Fine." Lovino answered, "Thanks."

"So, what are you two doing out here?" Antonio asked.

"Dating." Lovino answered for the other two.

"For once you're right." Roderich blushed slightly.

"We were on our way to the movie theater." Elizaveta said, "Would you like to come with us?"

"No, thanks." Antonio shook his head, "We wouldn't want to intrude on anyone's date."

"Well, we could do a double date."

Lovino almost died of shock, "Y-You- What do you mean? A double date? I am NOT dating HIM!"

"Oh?" Elizabeta titled her head to the side, "You've been spending so much time with him lately, so I assumed-"

"Please, never assume anything like that ever again." Lovino sighed, "Some friends and I were playing truth or dare, and I was just stupid enough to choose dare, so now I've got to spend a whole year with him."

"How many more days do you have?" Elizabeta asked.

"Too many."

"Well, I hope you don't go crazy." Elizabeta waved the Spaniard and Italian good-bye, and she and Roderich left.

"So, where do you wanna go now, Lovi?" Antonio asked.

"Somewhere over the goddamn rainbow."

"Have you been watching The Wizard of Oz?"

"No, but Feliciano has."

"Nice cover story."

"It's not a cover story!"

"If you say so!" Antonio jumped in front of Lovino, "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Shoot you."

"That's mean, Lovi~" Antonio whined.

"Well, it wasn't supposed to be humorous."

"You're so mean." Antonio pouted, "So, what DO you wanna do now?" he bounced back to his normal self.

"I don't know." Lovino shrugged, "I guess we could walk around some or something."

They walked across the street. No cars were in sight until a random car turned the corner.

Lovino saw it and felt like a deer staring at headlights. Then Lovino was run over by the drunk driver... Or not...

Lovino felt like a deer staring at headlights and was suddenly pushed out of the way. Both he and Antonio rolled to the other side of the street as police cars chased the other car away.

"Are you okay, Lovi?" Antonio asked as they came to their senses. Antonio had seen the car coming and pushed Lovino out of the way, so neither of them would get hit. Antonio was leaning over Lovino, who had almost regained all his senses.

When Lovino was perfectly okay, he looked up at Antonio confused, "Why'd you do that?"

"Well, I couldn't have you getting run over, could I?"

"W-Well, I-" Lovino stopped, "You're bleeding."

"What?" Antonio blinked as blood dripped onto Lovino's face. He put a hand up to his face, and when he looked at it again there was blood on it. They stood up.

"We should get you to a doctor or something." Lovino frowned.

"No, I'll be fine." Antonio shook his head, "What about you? You're not hurt, are you?"

"My knee's been scraped, but that doesn't matter." Lovino replied, "Do you have your phone with you?"

"I'm okay, really." Antonio protested.

"You're bleeding from your head! Last time I checked THAT was NOT okay!" Lovino exclaimed. Why, oh why, couldn't there have been people around?

"No, I-" Antonio never got to finish his sentence because the next thing he knew he was engulfed in a world of darkness.

Weeks later, Antonio woke up in a hospital bed, and the first thing he saw was Lovino pacing back and forth.

"Lovi?" The Spaniard rasped.

Lovino stopped pacing and looked at Antonio. He looked like he was unsure of what to say.

"Um, a-are you okay?" Lovino asked, "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts." Antonio whined.

"One can only wonder why." Lovino rolled his eye, "Oh, I've got to get a doctor. I'll be right back."

Minutes later, Lovino came back with an Asain looking man in a white coat.

"I'm Doctor Yao Wang, aru." The man introduced, "I'm Chinese, so you don't have to ask, aru. Instead I'm going to ask you questions to see if you've forgotten anything and what not, aru."

"Uh, okay?" Antonio nodded.

Fiffty trillion questions later, Yao said that it was fine if Antonio went home.

"Lovi, how long was I out?"

"Um, about five weeks." Lovino replied, "It's July 6th."

"Wow." Antonio got out of the hospital bed, "So, can we leave now? Hospitals make me nervous."

"You're not the only one." Lovino nodded.

At the Spaniard's house, Antonio became curious.

"You said that I'm not the only one hospitals made nervous." Antonio said, "So, does that mean you don't like them?"

"I hate them." Lovino sighed.

"Then why were you there?"

"What do mean?

"Why were you at the hospital if you don't like them?"

"I- um, I had to make sure that you were okay." Lovino blushed slightly.

"You care!" Antonio glomped Lovino, "I thought you hated me!"

"G-Get off me!" Lovino shouted, "The cross-dressing doctor guy said you should take it easy for a few days." he paused, "And I only wanted to make sure that you weren't hurt because of me. I don't care about your well-being. I just wanted to be there in case I had to save my reputation."

"If that's what you want to insist." Antonio jumped off Lovino, and his smile got even bigger, "So, what have you been doing over the last few weeks?"

"Answering phone calls."

'ding dong'

"And the door." Lovino walked to the door and opened it revealing two of the three bad touch trio members.

"Has Tonio woken up yet?" Gilbert asked.

"He-" Lovino paused and looked sad, "He died in the middle of the night."

Francis burst into tears, and Gilbert was speechless for once in his awesome life.

"Th-that's totally unawesome."

"Why? Why? WHY?" Francis wailed, "How could God be so cruel? What did Antonio do to deserve something like this?"

Lovino and Antonio both burst into laughter.

"Hey, Francis, look." Gilbert pointed towards Antonio, "It's Tonio's ghost."

"Fusosososo! I-I'm not dead! Lovi was joking." Antonio laughed.

"I can't believe you two fell for it." Lovino fell on his butt. He was laughing THAT hard.

"Why did you do it, Lovino?" Francis sighed,

"That's what you get for talking about Feliciano!"

"What are you talking about?" Francis asked confused.

"The last time Antonio came to visit you, he took me with him, and you-"

"Oh, I remember now." Francis nodded, "I think that was a bit harsh."

"It could've been worse." Lovino said.

"How?"

"I could've used spoons."

"Oh..."

* * *

><p>Does Elizaveta Héderváry's first name have any accent marks?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

If I owned hetalia, people would NOT mistake Canada for America. It would be the other way around.

* * *

><p>"So, does anyone wanna tell me WHY I was in a coma-like state for that long?" Antonio asked as he, Lovino, Francis, and Gilbert settled down in the living room.<p>

"The surgery failed three times." Lovino said.

"Surgery?" Antonio cried, "What?"

"You never told us he went through surgery!" Gilbert said, "How could you not tell his awesome friends that unawesome news! That was important info!"

"He never went through surgery." Lovino rolled his eyes, "None of the doctors or nurses know why."

"You are so cruel." Francis sighed, "How could you lie about something so- so- so crucial?"

"Because this is America, and it's a free country, so that means I can." (See? America really IS the hero. Hahaha.)

"How cruel." Francis mumbled.

"Believe me when I say that you haven't seen cruel yet." Lovino mumbled, "I could be a lot worse towards all of you." he looked at Gilbert, "How's it going with your Canadian?"

"Awesome." Gilbert replied grinning at the thought of Matthew, "He's totally awesome of course. Just like me."

"You're awesome alright."

"Of course."

"Awesomely stupid."

"I swear you and Feliciano may be twins, but you're completely different." Gilbert sighed, "Can't you be a bit more like your brother?"

"Sorry, MOM, I'll try to do better next time." Lovino glared and went up stares to his room.

"What?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow and looked from Antonio to Francis, "What'd I say?"

"I'll go check on him." Antonio sighed and walked to Lovino's room. He was about to knock on the door when he heard Lovino talking to himself.

"Why does it always have to be 'Lovino, why can't you be a little more like your brother'?" Lovino asked, "Why can't it be 'Feliciano, why can't you be more like your brother' just once? Why can't just ONE person accept me the way I am? Just one person. It's not like I'm asking for much, is it? Am I really that bad?" he sighed, "I wish we could go back to Italy. No one EVER questioned me there. Of course, no one ever questioned Feliciano either. They were smart not to." There was a paused, "I really hate life right now. Sometimes I wish I COULD be a little more like Feli. He ALWAYS has a positive outlook on everything. No matter what it is. No matter how bad a situation may be. Me on the other hand? I'm so pessimistic. God, will you please just shoot me before I go emo or something?"

Antonio decided to knock on the door then before something bad happened.

'Knock knock.'

"Who is it, and what do you want?"

"It's me, and I've come to see what's wrong with you."

"I don't know anybody named Me. Please go away, Me."

"Lovi, you know who I am. I'm Antonio. Can I come in?"

"It's your house."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a whatever."

Antonio took it as a yes and went inside Lovino's room.

"So, what DO you want?" Lovino asked not looking at the Spaniard.

"I came to see what was wrong with you." Antonio replied, "Why'd you leave like that? What did Gilbert say or do that made you so upset?" he paused, "Also, have you been crying?"

"I left because I felt like it. What Gilbert said is of no importance. And NO, I HAVE NOT!" Lovino turned his back on Antonio.

"Lovi," Antonio walked over to the Italian, "trust me."

Lovino looked at the Spaniard, "Trust is a strange thing. You can use trust to manipulate others if they let you. Trust can be easily misplaced and broken. The only person I need to trust is myself."

"It sounds as though you had a hard time in Italy." Antonio said, "You should learn to trust others because if you don't than you'll never have any friends. Don't you trust Kiku, Alfred, Arthur, and the others?"

"I-I- No." Lovino shook his head.

"What about Feliciano?"

Lovino bit his bottom lip, "Feli can be a very manipulative person actually, so I'm not quite sure about that."

"Come on, Lovi, there's got to be at LEAST ONE person you trust other than yourself." Antonio sighed, "Are you saying that in all your time here, you've never had a single friend?" he paused, "There's no reason to hide what you feel. I know that you'd trust Feli with anything, so you lied to me about not trusting him, but isn't there ONE person other than yourself that you trust that's not a relative?"

"Well, I, um, t-trust- I-I-I, um," Lovino stuttered, "Me and Matthew are friends. Does that count?"

"See you do have someone." Antonio smiled, "Now then. How about you trust me as well? I trust you. So, can you trust me?"

"I'd say yes, but I don't think I will."

"Why, Lovi?" Antonio cried.

"You were eaves-dropping on me."

Silence...

"How'd you know I was there?"

"I knew you were!"

"Y-You were bluffing?"

"Ha! I am a master bluffer!"

"Awwww! Lovi's SO CUTE when he's boasting about himself!"

"I'M NOT CUTE!"

Meanwhile, Gilbert and Francis were trying SO hard not to laugh.

"Are we even needed here?" Gilbert asked.

"I don't think so." Francis shook his head, "I'm pretty sure they'll figure it out on their own."

"_**I'M NOT FREAKING CUTE!**_"

"Shall we leave?" Gilbert asked standing up.

"I think we shall." Francis stood up as well, "We can go terrorize the others."

"That sounds like an awesome plan."

And the two left.

Back in Lovino's room, the Italian had surrendered.

"So, I can call you Lovi anytime I want?" Antonio asked.

"S-Sure. W-Whatever." Lovino blushed.

"Yeah!" the Spaniard cheered, "So, does this mean that you trust me?"

"W-Well, I-I s-suppose so."

"Yeah!" Antonio cheered again, "So, this also means we're friends right?"

"I-If we weren't than I wouldn't have said that I trusted you."

"Hurray!" Antonio jumped for joy. His day just couldn't get any better... Lovino on the other hand...

_'I hate life SO much right now!'_

Life couldn't get any worse... Or could it?

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Can I ask you another?"

"You just did."

"Lovi~ Don't be so mean!"

"Fine, fine! Ask away!"

"What were you talking about earlier when you said no one in Italy questioned you or your brother?"

Life just officially got worse.

"I-I-I, um, I mean- W-Well, it doesn't- I mean, um, I-I-I- you see-" Lovino stuttered, "I-It doesn't really matter."

"I thought you said you trusted me!" Antonio whined.

"I-I do, but I-" Lovino sighed, "It's just- I mean-" he stopped and glanced at the ground, "It's personal."

Antonio was a little disappointed, but he understood what Lovino had said perfectly well, "Alright. I'll let it slide for now." Antonio paused, "But mark my words! I WILL get you tell someday or another!"

"I'm sure you will." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"I mean it!" Antonio protested.

"Of course you do." Lovino sighed.

"I'm dead serious!"

"I didn't think that was possible."

"Lovi~" Antonio whined, "Do you know any jokes?"

"Wha-" Lovino looked shocked, "Um, why did the, uh, rabbit wear a hat?"

"I dunno." Antonio shrugged, "Why?"

"He was having a bad hare day."

"Fusososososo!"

"What's up with your creepy laugh?" Lovino quickly backed away, "That is one of the creepiest laughs I have ever heard in my life." he sighed, "You, Gilbert, and Francis shouldn't be the Bad Touch Trio. You should be the Creepy Laugh Trio."

"I'd laugh if you hadn't insulted ME." Antonio sighed.

Who knows how many days later, Lovino woke up and looked at his calendar.

"Just three hundred more days to go, Lovino." He sighed.

"Lovi~" Antonio called, "Breakfast is ready!"

Lovino yawned and went downstairs to eat breakfast with Antonio. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he had gotten fond of the Spaniard.

"So, anything you want to do today?" Antonio asked.

"I dunno." Lovino shrugged.

"Well, we could tell stories!"

"Um, you're kidding, right? Do I look like a five year old to you?"

"Not just any kind of story, Lovi! Stories about us and our pasts!" Antonio explained, "I think we've grown to be friends, but we hardly know anything about each other."

"Kind of like the Baltic countries." Lovino raised an eyebrow, "They're grouped together, but they are very different. In fact, I'm pretty sure the only reason they'e grouped together like they are is because they all border the Baltic Sea." he paused, "If it were me, I'd get pretty tired of being grouped together with countries or people that were completely different." he noticed Antonio giving him an odd look an sighed, "Believe it or not, but I like history." he blushed slightly.

"Really?" Antonio titled his head to the side, "See? I just learned something about you that I had no clue about."

"What about you?" Lovino raised an eyebrow, "You're from Spain, and Spain is supposed to be the country of passion. Do you have a passion for anything?"

"Well, I don't know if I'm passionate about it, but I find extreme sports interesting." Antonio paused, "I don't think I could ever muster the guts to do one of them though." he paused again, "Okay, tell me something about someone else that you think that I don't know."

"Alfred likes archaeology."

"Really?" Antonio looked amazed, "Francis is in love with Arthur."

"That was obvious." Lovino sighed, "Kiku has feelings for Alfred."

"Where do you get this information from?" Antonio asked surprised.

"I'm just good that way." Lovino said, "It's your turn."

"Um, your parents are dead?"

...

"What?"

"Feli just called and said that they were killed on the flight to wherever it was they were going."

"Oh, mio dio." Lovino mumbled, "I don't know whether I should comfort Feliciano or throw a huge party right now."

"See, the thing is," Antonio began, "your brother sounded perfectly fine with it. It was as if death happens in his life everyday or something."

"Really?" Lovino chuckled nervously.

"Yeah." Antonio nodded, "Anyway, I'll ask you a question and then you can answer. We'll take turns asking the questions though."

"Okay."

"Why'd you seem so nervous a few minutes ago?"

"I-I wasn't nervous!" Lovino exclaimed, "I-I just-" he stopped when Antonio gave him a look, "Death used to happen almost everyday in mine and Feli's life in Italy. We had to leave Italy because we were kicked out."

"Why were you kicked out?" Antonio asked.

"One question at a time." Lovino frowned, "It's my turn to ask a question." he paused, "Have you ever been in love before?"

"N-No, not really." Antonio blushed, "A-Anyway, why'd you and your brother get kicked out?"

"Well, you see," Lovino frowned, "I just don't know if I should tell you without asking Feli."

"I'm sure he won't mind."

"A-Alright. Here goes everything." Lovino sighed, "Feli and I are highly trained, very skilled ex-secret agent-assassins."

...

"Y-You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."


	6. Chapter 6

This is getting old. The awesome me does not own Hetalia. I can only dream and write fanfictions.

* * *

><p>After Lovino and Antonio had eaten, they settled on the couch, and Antonio asked about a dozen questions.<p>

"So, what are you strong points? What about your weaknesses? When did you get into the profession? How did you feel about it at first? How did you get into that profession? What would you do if the person you were supposed to kill had someone you loved and was using him or her against you? What-"

"Hold on a goddamn second!" Lovino shouted, "Let me answer the fucking questions you've already asked before you ask anymore!"

"Okay!"

"Let's see." Lovino paused, "I can manipulate people with the greatest of ease, I can sneak around very quietly, I'm a master bluffer, and I can kill a person without a second thought. I haven't discovered any weaknesses, and I don't plan on it because I'm getting tired of being chased by people. I wouldn't call it a profession, but Feli and I became agent-slash-assassins at age thirteen. Neither of us were very comfortable with the whole idea of death at the time, but we got used to it. We saw our aunt commit murder, and she said that we could either become agent-slash-assassins as well or die, and we decided to live. I'm not really sure what I would do because that's never happened before." Lovino answered all Antonio's questions within a record time, "Any more questions or can we change the subject?"

"Just one more question." Antonio said, "What would you do if you were told to kill a person who was really close to you?"

"It would depend on how close they were and how much money I was getting out of it."

"What if it were me?"

"I-I'd kill you in a h-heartbeat."

"Lovi~ That's not very nice!"

"W-well, the truth hurts." Lovino said looking away from Antonio.

"You might be an ex-secret agent/assassin thing, but," Antonio smiled, "you're still so cute!"

"I'm not cute!" Lovino shouted. _'He knows my secret, but he acts as though he isn't frightened at all by it.' _Lovino smiled to himself.

_'I bet most people would be terrified by the fact that one of their friends is an ex-secret agent/assassin, but Lovino is Lovino and that's all that counts. Besides... He really IS cute.' _Antonio glomped Lovino.

Days later, nothing had changed between the Italian and Spaniard. At least that's what they wanted to think. Neither knew how they felt about the other, and they were both confused beyond all belief.

"I haven't had this much trouble trying to sort my feelings since I became an agent/spy/assassin/thing." Lovino said to himself, "He knows what I am, but doesn't seem to care about it. I feel as though I could tell him anything, but he wouldn't care. He'd just keep calling me Lovi and saying that I'm cute." he paused, "Even though I'm totally not." he sighed, "I don't think I've ever been this close to anyone before. I'm so confused!" he began to pace, "Maybe he still likes me because he knows that I'm a EX-secret agent thing. Gah! I'm going to die before I figure out what I feel for him!"

Meanwhile, Antonio was having similar problems.

"I know he's a secret agent, but I still don't care." Antonio sighed, "Maybe it's because he's an EX-secret agent/assassin?" he bit his bottom lip, "I've got tons of friends, but I feel closer to Lovi more than anyone else. I wish I could place this feeling." he began to pace, "I-I could confront Lovi about it, b-but he'd probably just laugh at me. Plus, I'd probably just stutter and get nothing accomplished." he paused, "Gah! I'm going to die before I figure out what I feel for him."

Unknown to the both of them, they both had the same plan now. They were both going to ask Francis for help... Believe it or not they're just that desperate... Wow…

Back in Lovino's room, the Italian was talking to Francis over the phone.

"Francis, I-I can't believe I'm saying this, but I-I need your help." Lovino sighed.

"YOU are coming to ME for help?" Francis gasped, "It must be serious. In fact, I'm surprised that you're asking for help at all." he paused, "So, tell me what's eating you?"

"Actually, can I come over to your place before I tell you?" Lovino asked, "I'd rather not talk knowing that Antonio could come in any second."

"Hon hon hon. So, it's about our favorite Spaniard?" Francis laughed.

"I-I never said that!" Lovino blushed.

"Of course. Of course." Francis laughed, "Well, I suppose you can come over for a price."

"I am NOT sleeping with you."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Francis sighed, "Fine." he paused, "You'll have to find me a date instead."

"Fine." Lovino agreed, "You'll scratch my back and THEN I'll scratch yours."

"Very well. Come over when ever you feel."

"How about today at seven?"

"If that works for you."

"Arrivederci."

"So long, Lovino."

Lovino hung up and looked at the digital clock, "It's only noon, but oh well."

In Antonio's room, the Spaniard was just now beginning to talk to a certain Frenchman.

"Afternoon, Antonio." Francis said, "What can I help you with?"

"Can I come over sometime today?" Antonio asked.

"That would depend on the time."

"Is now okay?"

"Of course it is."

"Great. I'll head over right away."

"See you soon, Antonio."

At the Frenchman's house, Antonio was thinking about just forgetting the whole thing and leaving, but Francis beat him to the punch.

"So, what's wrong with you?" Francis asked, "Is it about Lovino?"

"Actually it is." Antonio nodded, "I'm confused about my feelings for him, and I thought that you'd be the best to come to for some unexplainable reason."

"Do tell." Francis urged Antonio to go on.

"Well, I don't really know how to explain it." Antonio sighed, "I feel really close to him. And, being in the Bad Touch Trio, I like to touch, but I particularly like to touch him, and that didn't come out right, but I don't really care right now. Anyway, he trusts me a lot, and I would never betray that trust. I want him to at least like me as a friend. I just- God, kill me now! I don't know what I want." he sighed, "I want him. If that even makes sense."

"Just tell him how you feel."

"What?"

"Tell him that you love him."

"WHAT?"

"It's for the best. Believe me." Francis paused, "Just wait until after seven."

"Why?"

...

"It," Francis paused, "makes it more romantic?"

"Whatever, mi amigo." Antonio sighed, "Thanks I guess."

"Anything for a love sick friend." Francis said as Antonio walked out the house.

At the mall, Lovino was talking with Arthur, Alfred, and Kiku.

"So, you're going to the frog for bloody, love advice?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but in return I need to find him a date." Lovino nodded.

"And you're coming to me for what?" Arthur asked bewildered.

"We all know that you like him, Artie." Alfred laughed, "You should be his date."

"I-I do not bloody like him!" Arthur blushed.

"Your blush makes me think that you're lying." Kiku said, "If you want what you say to be believed as true than you should stop blushing."

"Please, Arthur." Lovino begged, "I'm about to get on my knees. I'm desperate here."

"If you don't go than I will." Alfred said.

"What?" Arthur and Kiku asked wide eyed.

"And doesn't he normally sleep with his dates?" Alfred asked, "I'd hate to have to lose my virginity to your lover."

"Fine." Arthur surrendered, "I'll bloody help you."

"I knew you'd say yes." Lovino sighed.

"I only did it because Alfred is like a bloody brother to me." Arthur protested.

"I've already got a brother, though." Alfred pointed out, "His name is, um, it- his name is-" Alfred stopped, "I don't really remember what his name is actually."

"His name is Matthew." Lovino rolled his eyes, "And just so you know your little twin brother is going out with Gilbert."

...

"No way..." Alfred was stunned.

"Yes way." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Why don't I ever get told these things?" Alfred sighed.

"Well, I just told you." Lovino pointed out.

...

"Good point." Alfred nodded.

At seven o'clock, Lovino arrived at Francis' house.

"Now don't start thinking that I WANT to be here." Lovino huffed.

"Of course." Francis smirked, "So, tell me what your problem is."

"It's Antonio." Lovino admitted.

"Of course it is." Francis nodded. _'I feel like the Psychiatrist of Love or something.'_

"I don't quite know how I feel about him." Lovino explained, "I trust him more than I trust Feliciano. I don't care that he calls me Lovi, but I get upset whenever anyone else does. I can be myself around around him and not have to worry about anything."

"Go tell him how you feel." Francis said.

"What?"

"Tell him that you love him."

"WHAT?"

"It's for the best. Believe me." Francis smiled. _'I'm having a slight case of deja vu.'_

"But- But what if he doesn't feel the same?"

"He does." Francis shook his head, "Trust me."

"I would, but I've learned not to trust perverts with creepy laughs."

"Gee, you're welcome." Francis anime fell, "So, have you found anyone to be my date?"

"Arthur Kirkland."

...

"You're kidding, right?"

"We all know that you like him, and believe me when I say he likes you, too." Lovino sighed, "In fact, I'd say that the two of you are in love."

"I'm from France. I love everyone."

"Well, you love him more than anyone else."

...

"You're right."

"I know." Lovino nodded, "He'll be here at eight, so I think I'll take my leave."

"See you later, Lovino."

"Hopefully not." Lovino mumbled and left.

As soon as Lovino walked in the house, he found himself face to face with Antonio. They stood and stared at each other for awhile before the parted ways. Both of them had the same exact thought.

_'I just can't muster the guts to tell him.'_

Lovino went into his room and fell on the bed.

"I'm a fucking ex-agent/assassin, and yet I can't seem to tell someone that I love them? What the hell! I'm so damn pathetic!" Lovino moaned, "Maybe I could talk to Feli. I probably should've went there instead. On the bright side I was able to get Francis and Arthur to go on a date - but still!" he sighed, "I can kill people, but I can't admit my love for someone." he sat up, "There's got to be a way to tell him how I feel without saying it. Mio dio! What if there's not! Then what do I do?" he fell back, "I need to find Feli."

Antonio, on the other hand, went into the kitchen.

"What if Francis was bluffing, and he really doesn't like me back." Antonio panicked, "Maybe I should wait to see if he feels anything back, and if he doesn't than he won't say anything." he paused, "Than again he's not one to go up to someone and say 'Hey, I love you' is he?" he paced, "Why does life have to be so confusing? Why? Why? WHY?" he sat down, "Maybe I should go to Feliciano. After all, he IS Lovi's brother, so he should know him better than anyone alive. Right?" he paused, "What if I'm wrong?"

Dinner that night was full of nothing but awkward silence.

So was breakfast the next morning.

Anyway, after Lovino ate breakfast he headed for the door.

"Where are you off to, Lovi?" Antonio asked.

"I'm going to visit Feliciano." Lovino replied, "I need some advice with something, and he knows me better than anyone alive." _'I think.'_

"Oh, okay." Antonio waved Lovino off and thought, _'I'll just go see Feli later.'_


	7. Chapter 7

All owning rights goes to the respected owner(s) of the show. Not me.

* * *

><p>When Lovino arrived at Ludwig's house, the German told him that Feliciano wasn't there at the moment.<p>

"Well, where the hell is he then?" Lovino asked annoyed that he had went to the German's house for nothing.

"I think he may of went to the park with Gilbert and Matthew." Ludwig shrugged. He turned to leave but stopped, turned back to Lovino, and asked, "Is it true that you and Feli are secret agent/assassins?"

"EX-secret agent/assassins actually." Lovino corrected, "Why?"

"Feli told me that you were, but I didn't believe him." Ludwig replied, "I think he's avoiding me now."

"Well, if you called me a liar I'd avoid you, too." Lovino said.

"You already avoid me." Ludwig pointed out.

"You know what I mean!" Lovino shouted, "Next time you see him I demand that you give him an apology!" he turned to leave, "Arrivederci."

When he arrived at the park, the first thing Lovino saw was Feliciano. The second was Matthew, and the third was Gilbert.

"Fratello!" Feliciano glomped Lovino, "Fratello, how are you? We haven't seen each other in forever!"

"I'm fine. Now get off me!" Lovino pushed Feliciano off, "Actually, I need your help." he sighed, "I need help, and you know me best, so I decided to come to you."

"Ve~ O-Okay?" Feliciano nodded slowly confused by the fact that Lovino was asking for help because Lovino NEVER asked for help from anybody.

"I'm going to kidnap him for a minute," Lovino said to Matthew and Gilbert, as he grabbed Feliciano's arm. "I hope that's okay." He dragged his brother halfway across the park.

"Uh, okay?" Matthew blinked when they were gone.

"Ve~ So, what do you need help with, fratello?"

"How do- How do- I mean, Is there-" Lovino took a breath, "Is there a way to tell someone you love them without saying it directly?"

Ve~ I don't think so." Feliciano shrugged, "I think it's best to just say how you feel rather than beating around the bush." he paused, "Why?"

"It's- It's Antonio." Lovino blushed slightly, "I think I may be in love with him." he paused, "Even though it's totally against my religion."

"Ve~ That's great!" Feliciano cheered, "I knew it would happen sooner or later!"

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?" Lovino glanced down.

"Okay." Feliciano nodded. Then he frowned, "I-I need some help, too."

"What is it?"

"Well, I told Ludwig about us being ex-secret agent/assassin/thingies, but he thought I was joking. What should I do?"

"I've already talked to him about it." Lovino said, "When I was looking for you the first place I went was to his house because you said that was were you were staying, but when I got there you weren't there, and he asked me if what you said was true, and I told him it was, and now he feels bad, so when you get back to him he's going to apologize to you, so don't worry about it. Also, I want you to apologize for avoiding him."

"I thought you'd be glad that I was."

"I should be, but I'm not." Lovino sighed, "I suppose it's because you're not happy, but that's only a guess. I want to be happy about it, but I just can't, and it's your fault."

"Okay, fratello." Feliciano sighed, "Ve~ Good luck with Antonio."

"Grazie." Lovino mumbled, "And g-good luck with L-Ludwig. BUT. If he EVER does anything that I don't like to you, I will personally hunt him down, castrate him with a spoon, and bury him in a freezer fifty feet below ground!"

"Grazie! Grazie! Grazie!" Feliciano hugged his brother. '_I really hope fratello doesn't actually try that…'_

"L-Let go of me!" Lovino shouted, "If you don't go now Mattie and Gilbert m-might leave without you."

"Ve~ I'm not going with them!" Feliciano shook his head, "If I do I'll just end up a third wheel, and nobody wants to be that! I'm gonna go home."

"You think of Ludwig's house as your own?" Lovino asked as Feliciano let go of him.

"Sí!" Feliciano nodded.

When Lovino arrived back at Antonio's home, the first thing he noticed was that the Spaniard was not there.

"I wonder where he went." Lovino said walking around the house, "I don't think he said anything about going anywhere."

The Italian went to Antonio's room and knew that something was amiss. It looked as though there had been some sort of struggle. There was also the unmistakable smell of chloroform.

"I have a really bad feeling." Lovino sighed and looked around the room. He picked up the lamp that had been lying on the floor and found a piece of paper.

_To whomever it may concerns (That means you, Lovino.),_

_I've kidnapped young Antonio in hopes that you'll trade a certain something for him (You know what I want.) _

_You have until August 4 (That's in three days)_

_You know where to find me._

_Sincerely,_

_A certain someone_

Lovino glared at the paper and began to pace.

"This is not gonna end well." Lovino growled and raced to his room. He grabbed a small box, stuffed it in his pocket, and left for Ludwig's house to find Feliciano... Again.

When Lovino reached Ludwig's home, he knocked on the door... Actually he nearly tried to knock the door down...

After a few Feliciano, who looked out of breath, opened the door.

"Ve~ Fratello?" Feliciano titled his head to the side, "What is it?"

"I need your help again." Lovino replied, "Who's in there now?" he paused, "Also, why do you seem out of breath?"

"I ran from the top floor all the way down to the door." Feliciano answered the second question, "Ludwig, Arthur, Francis, Alfred, Kiku, Matthew, Gilbert, and me are the only ones here if you don't count yourself. Why?"

"Get ready to do a lot of explaining." Lovino said, and Feliciano took Lovino to where everyone else was.

"Lovino?" Alfred questioned, "I never thought I'd see you here."

"Believe me I don't want to be here." Lovino sighed, "However, I don't have a choice in the matter."

"Where's Tonio?" Gilbert asked.

"That's why I'm here." Lovino sighed, "He's been kidnapped and is being held for ransom."

"Ve~ Who's his kidnapper, and what do they want?" Feliciano asked.

"You already know the answer to that, Feli." Lovino said.

"You don't mean-"

"Unfortunately I do." Lovino grumbled, "I don't want to mean it though. Believe me."

"I think the rest of us are bloody missing something crucial." Arthur said.

"I think I must agree with you, mon cher." Francis agreed, "So, WHO took Antonio, and WHAT do they want?"

"An Italian man named Clemente." Lovino began, "He's after a very rare stone that is handed down from generation to generation in the Vargas family." he pulled out the box that he had grabbed before he left, sat it on the table, and opened it. Inside the box was a ring with a grey gem in it.

"Why does he want it?" Matthew asked.

"Ve~ This gem supposedly has the power to raise the dead." Feliciano replied.

"Supposedly?" Gilbert repeated.

"No one has actually tried to use it." Lovino said, "So, no one knows if it can or not. Everyone's to scared to do so. I mean, there's got to be a price for that kind of power, right?"

"Unless you're a hero like me." Alfred nodded.

...

"You are not a hero."

"Awwww." Alfred pouted.

"Eto, there, there, Alfred-san." Kiku patted Alfred on the back.

"Gee, um, arigatou, Kiku-kun!" Alfred hugged his Japanese friend, and Kiku turned bright red.

"Anyway, there are only two of these stones in the world, and Feliciano has the other." Lovino said, "We believe that Clemente wants to use the stone or stones to create an undead army."

"Dude, this is kinda sci-fi." Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna get Antonio back without having to face an undead army?" Gilbert asked, "This is totally unawesome."

"Well, couldn't you see if it worked?" Ludwig asked, "If it doesn't you could just tell Clemente and get Antonio back."

"We would, but there's two problems." Lovino mumbled.

"What are they?" Arthur asked.

"First, even if they don't raise the dead, Clemente would NOT just give Antonio back. He'd think of something else that he wanted. Second," Lovino paused, "we don't know how to use them."

"WHAT?" Everyone except the Vargas twins yelled.

"Well, they didn't come with a goddamn instruction manual!" Lovino defended.

"Ve~ the only thing we know is that you have to wear it to use it." Feliciano said.

"Which is why no one has ever worn them." Lovino sighed.

...

"Eto, is there a deadline?" Kiku asked.

"Sí." Lovino nodded, "We have until the fourth."

"That's not a lot of time." Gilbert sighed, "Do you even know where this unawesome guy is?"

"In Rome, Italy."

"How are we supposed to get there in time?" Francis asked.

"We?" Lovino and Feliciano repeated.

"Well, Tonio is our friend, too. We can't just leave him in the evil clutches of some unawesome Italian."

"If that's the case," Lovino smirked, "than Feli and I need to do some more explaining, so no one will get a shock in Italy."

"What is it?" Gilbert asked.

"Feli and I are," Lovino paused, "ex-secret agent and assassins."

"WHAT?" Everyone except Ludwig and the Italian brothers shouted.

"Y-You're kidding, right?" Alfred asked.

"You and Feli? I never would've guessed!" Matthew gasped.

"That's bloody unbelievable!" Arthur gaped.

"Im-Impossible!" Kiku said wide-eyed. (You can say that again.)

"Awesome!" Gilbert blinked, "Or is that unawesome? I can't make up my mind."

"I never would have thought my favorite Italian twins would have been capable of doing such a thing." Francis mumbled, "I should probably stop teasing Lovino..."

"I STILL can't believe it." Ludwig sighed.

"Wait. You said EX-secret agent and assassins, right?" Kiku asked.

"Sí." Feliciano nodded happily.

"Well, that eases my mind a bit." Kiku sighed.

"Anyway, do either of y'all have a plan?" Alfred asked.

"Of course we do." Lovino snapped, "I wouldn't have come unless I did."

"Well, start explaining." Arthur ordered.


	8. Chapter 8

If I owned this, Spain would end up with Romano, Germany would finally admit his love for Veneziano, America would finally be allowed to be a hero, France would rape England, and blah blah blah. So, do you think I own Hetalia? If you do, you're crazy because I do NOT own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>After Lovino had explained the plan, he, his brother, and their friends went to the twin's house.<p>

"So, you have a jet on the roof of this and no one has ever found out?" Alfred asked still amazed that they were able to keep something like that a secret.

"Sí, sí, we do." Feliciano nodded happy that none of the others were afraid of him and his brother now that they knew the truth.

"Feli, you go set the jet up, and I'll go get some," Lovino paused, "supplies."

"Okay." Feliciano nodded. He took the others to the roof, and began to start up the jet.

Everyone who wasn't a Vargas just took seats in the back.

"Hey, Feli, how long will the flight take?" Alfred asked.

"About a day." Feliciano answered, "We'll have to land outside of Rome though, so no one will know we're there." he flipped a switch, "After all, I really don't want to go back and get myself captured by any cops."

"I never thought I'd hear Feliciano Vargas say those words." Ludwig sighed as Lovino stepped inside the jet with a bag.

"What's in the bag?" Arthur asked.

"Guns, knives, things to make poisons, spoons, disguises, and such." Lovino replied as natural as can be.

"Disguises?" Kiku repeated.

"Well, Feli and I can't exactly go around Rome like we are now can we?" Lovino asked, "After all, I really don't want to go back and get myself captured by any cops."

...

"I've now heard both Vargas twins say the exact same bloody thing, and I never thought I'd hear them say anything like that." Arthur sighed, "Well, I might've bloody believed that I could hear Lovino say something along those lines, but he's Lovino."

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Lovino glared menacingly as the Brit, "Don't forget, Brit, I can easily kill you in your sleep with a spoon if I want."

"Please forget I said anything." Arthur hid behind Francis "And if you don't take the Frenchman instead."

"I love you, too." Francis grumbled.

Lovino glared at Arthur one last time before walking over to Feliciano to see what was taking so long.

"What's taking so long?" Lovino asked.

"I think someone changed the access code." Feliciano replied. He pressed a few more numbers, "Got it." he turned back to the other, "Ve~ I think it would be best if you all fastened your seatbelts."

One hectic ride to Italy later, everyone who wasn't a Vargas agreed that they'd never fly in a plane of any type ever again.

"Sissies." Lovino mumbled pulling out the bag, "I cannot believe that I'm going to dress as a stupid-ass, blonde girl. This is crazy." _'If it was anyone other than Antonio, I would NOT do this.'_

"Ve~ I don't want to do it either, fratello, but it's your plan." Feliciano said.

"Well, my plan is evil." Lovino grumbled as he took out some clothes and went inside a changing room.

"Ve~ you guys should change, too." Feliciano said looking at the others after he pulled out an outfit.

"Why us?" Ludwig asked.

"Clemente knew Antonio was friends with fratello, so he might know of you guys, too." He opened the door to a second changing room, "There a third changing room in the back, and someone can change in the front if you pull the curtain." He closed the door.

Moments later, Lovino came out wearing a white, button-up, collared shirt, leather jacket, skinny jeans, and shoes with heels. He also had on a long, blonde wig, and light blue contacts.

"Dude, you look just like a chick." Alfred said, "You look nothing like yourself."

"That's the point, you idioto!" Lovino shouted.

Then Feliciano came out wearing a long, pink dress, and shoes with heels. His wig and contacts were like his brother's.

"Wow." Ludwig blinked.

The twins looked around and did not see Arthur and Matthew.

"Where's the Brit and the Canadian?" Lovino asked.

"Changing." Alfred replied walking over to the curtain that was blocking the front of the jet, "Dude, Arthur, are you still alive in there? C'mon out already!"

"No! I will NOT come out! I bloody refuse! I feel like a complete fool!" Arthur shouted, "Until you bloody learn to speak correct English I will be staying here.

"Ahem." Alfred cleared his throat, "Arthur, are you still alive in there? Will you please come out already?"

"I bloody hate you." Arthur mumbled and walked out. He was wearing a pink blouse, a knee-length, blue jean skirt, and heels. He also had a shoulder-length, blonde wig. He wasn't wearing contacts. Plus, the wig had bangs to hide the catterpillar-like eyebrows of his. He looked at Francis, "Quit bloody drooling, and don't look at me!"

"I beg you pardon, mon cher, but you are simply beautiful." Francis apologized.

"I feel like a bloody cross-dresser!" Arthur sat down.

Next Matthew came out. Other than the completely miserable look, he looked pretty good. He was wearing a baby blue, button-up blouse, a long, flowing skirt and heels to match. He had a hip-length brunette wig and green contacts, and he still had his glasses.

"I hate life so much right now." He mumbled taking a seat.

"Now, now, there's no need to be so miserable, birdie." Gilbert stifled a laughed.

"That's because the rest of you don't have to dress as a girl other than Alfred." Matthew sighed, "How do girls stay comfortable in heels?"

"The world may never know." Gilbert sighed.

Anyway, after minutes of changing for everyone, they were ready to head into the city of Rome. Kiku looked like he was studying abroad or something. He had on a white, button-up, polo shirt, khaki pants, and a pair of nice shoes. He had Alfred's glasses and a brunette wig.

Alfred looked like a tourist... Of course... He was wearing baggy jeans, a navy blue Mudd collard shirt with three pockets, and converse. He had a waist-length, blond wig, and green contacts that he could see with.

Ludwig was wearing a short sleeved, white, collared shirt and blue jeans... And shoes obviously. He didn't have a wig but his hair was messy, and he had auburn contacts.

Francis was wearing a white, silk jacket and a dark red shirt under that, white pants, and shoes. He had a brunette wig and no contacts.

Gilbert... Well, Gilbert looked awesome. 'Nuff said. (he looks like he came from Abingdon Boys School .)

"So, where exactly are we going?" Gilbert asked.

"Just follow us and don't speak to anyone." Lovino said.

They walked until they came to a large mansion.

"This is where Clemente lives." Lovino said, "Feli and me used to live here before we moved." They stepped up to the door, and Lovino rang the doorbell, "Here goes nothing."

(Speaking in Italian)

"Just a minute." A male voice called. Moments later the door opened and revealed a tallish man with jet black hair and green eyes, "Can I help you?"

"Sir, do you have a phone we can use?" Lovino asked with a female voice that startled the others except Feliciano.

"Why do you need it?" The man asked.

"Well, we're a little lost you see." Lovino replied, "My friends and I are from Catania, but we some how ended up in Rome. Well, my sister and I are from there anyway. Our friends do not speak fluent Italian." he paused, "We have no place to stay and no phone to use. Could you be so kind as to allow us to stay here for just a little while while we try to find a means of transportation?"

"How could I say no to such a cute face?" The man sighed, "You may stay here for as long as needed. My name is Clemente. Come in, and we can get to know each other."

Clemente took them into a large room with couches and chairs.

"So, you're friend tell me that none of you speak Italian." Clemente said.

(Speaking in English)

"I do." Feliciano said in a feminine voice.

"Oh, than you must be her sister." Clemente smiled, "Yes, I see it now. The resemblance is remarkable."

"We're twins, sir." Lovino said, "My name is Alessa."

"And I'm Arianna." Feliciano smiled.

"What about your friends?" Clemente asked, "Do the have names?"

"Of course they do, sir." Lovino nodded, "And I'm sure they would be delighted to introduce themselves." He looked at the other and gestured for them to introduce themselves.

"I am Hitoshi." Kiku said.

"H-Hi, I-I'm Cailey." Matthew stuttered with a girlish voice.

"Yo. I'm Courtney." Alfred grinned. He sounded just like a girl. Who would've thought the American idiot could be such a good actor?

"My name is Emily." Arthur said feeling quite stupid as he tried to sound as much like a girl as he could. He was very successful, however.

"The name is Egon." Gilbert grinned.

"You can call me Engel." Ludwig sighed.

"I go by Jules." Francis smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Clemente smiled, "It seems as though my house is very international right now." he looked at the young adults, "Not counting myself there are two Italians, a Japanese man, two Germans, a Canadian, a Frenchman, an American, and an Englishma- Excuse me, and an English woman."

"Yes, sir." Lovino nodded.

"Please, call me Clemente." Clemente smiled, "When you call me sir, it makes me feel old."

"If you insist." Lovino... giggled...

"Allow me to show you to your rooms." Clemente said.

"Of course." Lovino nodded, and the young adults followed Clemente to where they would be staying.

That afternoon, the young adults met in Lovino's current room.

"Wow. Who would've thought that we could be such good actors?" Gilbert asked, "Or actresses in some cases."

"Go fall in a damn lake." Lovino glared.

"I would, but we still don't know where Tonio is. Plus, that wouldn't be very awesome."

"Keep your gaddamn voice down when talking about that." Lovino hissed, "If Clemente where to be listening he would know who we are."

"Right. Um, my bad."

"So, what's the layout of this place?" Alfred asked.

"Ve~ On the first floor there is a kitchen, a living room, a foyer, two bedrooms, and a bathroom. On this floor there is a study, a library, three bedroom, a bathroom. On the third floor there are five bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a rather large closest. Plus, there is a basement and an attic." Feliciano replied, "That's twenty-one rooms in all."

"Wowzers." Alfred sighed.

"So, where do you think he's keeping Tonio?" Gilbert asked.

"My best guess would be either in the basement, attic, study, or his bedroom." Lovino answered.

"So, how are we supposed to check the rooms again?" Alfred asked, "I kinda forgot."

"Someone will keep Clemente distracted, and someone else will go check the rooms." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Okay, and who's doing what again?"

Feliciano and I are going to distract Clemente long enough for you and Matthew to look for Antonio." Lovino said annoyed that Alfred had forgotten the plan in such a short time.

"Right. I knew that." Alfred laughed nervously.

"What about the rest of us?" Gilbert asked.

"You'll be here just in case Clemente starts to wonder where Alfred and Matthew went." Lovino explained again, "You'll have to come up with some sort of lie."

"What if we're caught?" Matthew asked.

"You won't be." Lovio reassured, "But in the event that you are, then the two of you will be put on the needs-to-be-rescued list."

"Ve~ Don't worry though. When fratello and I are involved everything always goes as planned." Feliciano smiled.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that there's also a garden." Lovino said, "Anyway, come on, Feli. We've got work to do." he turned to Alfred and Matthew, "You two start searching in five minutes."

"It's been awhile since we've done something like this, hasn't it, fratello?" Feliciano asked as he shut the door.

"It has." Lovino nodded as they were walking.

"Alessa, Arianna, how are the two of you?" Clemente asked coming up to the Italian twins.

"We're doing very well, Clemente." Lovino smiled brightly, "What about you?"

"I'm doing wonderful." Clemente replied, "Is there anything I can help you lovely ladies with?"

"Well, we were looking outside my window, and I couldn't help but notice a very beautiful garden." Lovino lied smoothly, "Arianna suggested that we go look at it. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course it." Clemente nodded, "Would you like me to escort you two there?"

"Only if it won't take any time out of your schedule." Lovino nodded.

"It won't be a bother at all." Clemente said as they started to walk.

Back in Lovino's room, Matthew was as nervous as possible.

"I haven't been this nervous since my first date." Matthew bit his bottom lip, "And that ended in disaster."

"Well, don't worry, Mattie, you'll be with me!" Alfred reassured, "I'm a hero, so nothing'll go wrong!" Then he mumbled, "I hope."

"What was that, Mr. Hero?" Matthew asked, "I didn't quite catch that."

"I didn't say anything!" Alfred gulped, "Let's just go! It's been five minutes."

"If you insist." Matthew sighed, "First, do you have the maps that Lovino and Feli gave us?"

"Of course I do!" Alfred nodded pulling papers out of his bag.

"So, what should we start with?" Matthew asked, "Start from the top and work our way down?"

"You read my mind, Mattie!" Alfred nodded as they walked out the room.

When the duo reached the attic, they both sneezed.

"Talk about dusty." Alfred frowned, "My storage room isn't even this dusty."

"You can say that again." Matthew agreed.

"I'll pass." Alfred laughed. He looked around, "Antonio, are you in here?"

No answer.

They searched high and low for any trace of the Spaniard in the attic but found nothing.

"I guess we'll check Clemente's room next." Alfred said.

"Yeah." Matthew nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

I do NOT own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>As soon as Alfred an Matthew were on the third floor, they both agreed it would be a good idea to look at the map considering the fact that neither of them knew where Clemente's room was. However, as soon as they looked at they map, they both felt like complete idiots because Alfred was leaning on Clemente's door.<p>

Alfred turned the door knob and was pleased to find that the door was unlocked. He walked in with Matthew right behind him, and neither of them saw the Spaniard.

"Are there any Spaniards in here?" Matthew asked.

"It doesn't look like it." Alfred sighed.

"I wasn't asking you." Matthew sighed.

"But there's no one else in here." Alfred said.

"How do you know?"

"'Cause I'm the hero!"

"Whatever." Matthew sighed, "Let's just go check the study and the basement before something bad happens."

"Nothing bad'll happen as long as you're with me!" Alfred said, "Because-"

"Yeah. Yeah." Matthew sighed, "You're the hero. I know. I know. You've only told me fifty billion times." he was seriously getting annoyed by his brother's antics.

"Whoa, what's eatin' you?" Alfred asked as they walked out the door.

"Nothing." Matthew shook his head, "It's just that you've been saying that a lot more than usual." he paused, "Almost as though you're trying to impress someone." he looked at his brother, "Are you?"

"N-No!" Alfred blushed, "Why would I want to impress anyone?"

"So, you're not trying to get a certain Japanese man to like you?"

"Y-You mean K-Kiku? O-Of course not!"

"I never said it was Kiku." Matthew said, "Al, if you're trying to impress him, you don't have to. He already likes you." he paused, "A lot."

"A-Are you sure?" Alfred asked unsure, "I mean what if you say that, but it turns out he thinks I'm totally annoying?"

"Believe me. He's probably the only one who thinks you're NOT annoying." Matthew snickered.

"Oh, okay- Wait a minute! Mattie, that's not very nice!" Alfred glared as they walked into the study.

"Okay, Antonio's defiantly not in here."

"Why do you say that?"

"The door was wide open."

... "Good point." Alfred paused, "To the basement?"

"To the basement." Matthew nodded.

When they arrived at the basement entrance, they were a little disappointed to find that the door was locked, but at the same time they were a little please because that's probably where Antonio was.

"I guess we should go back now." Matthew sighed, "Unless you can pick locks."

"Actually..." Alfred trailed off, "I kinda can."

"Seriously?" Matthew asked bewildered, "When did you learn to do that?"

"Mom and Dad kept locking me out of the house, remember?" Alfred began, "So, I decided to learn how to pick locks that way I wouldn't have to wait until they got home."

"Oh, well, that explains a lot." Matthew nodded, "Well, go at it."

Alfred pulled a bobby pin that was holding the wig's hair out of his face out and began to pick the lock.

"And that ladies is the history of the garden." A male Italian voice said.

Alfred looked at Matthew with a 'Oh, crap! What do we do!' look plastered upon his face.

"Run." Alfred answered his brother's look. They did. They ran up the stairs and into Lovino's room.

"Eto, how did your search go?" Kiku asked.

"We weren't able to check the basement because the door was locked, and Alfred didn't have enough time to pick the lock because Clemente was coming." Matthew replied.

"I didn't know Courtney could pick locks." Gilbert smirked.

"Shut up, Egon." Alfred hissed.

"Uh-oh. Is it that time of the month already?"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Alfred lunged at Gilbert and began to strangle him. Then the door opened to reveal Lovino, Feliciano, and Clemente.

"Egon, you really shouldn't pester such beautiful ladies. That's what happens…" Clemente chuckled as Alfred continued to strangle the 'pure bred Prussian.'

"Help." Gilbert squeaked as he tried to push Alfred off of him.

"Eto, Courtney-chan, you should really let go of Egon-san." Kiku said, "I understand that he IS an idiot, but I don't think his brother would appreciate it if you killed him.

"J-Ja." Ludwig nodded, "Plus, Jules might be upset if you killed his best friend."

"I don't care!" Alfred, erm, Courtney hissed.

"Eto, please, Courtney-chan?" Kiku pleaded.

"F-Fine." Alfred glared at Gilbert, released him, and stood up, "I'll let him live for now."

"Ya see? The ladies just can't keep their hands of of me and my awesomeness." Gilbert smirked.

"I WILL MURDER YOU!" Alfred shouted in a country girl's voice. what an awesome actress... Actor... Whatever...

"Heh heh, I'll just leave you kids to yourselves." Clemente chuckled shutting the door.

When the sound of footsteps disappeared, Lovino turned to Alfred, "Well?"

"We think Antonio might be in the basement." Matthew said.

"That was the only door that was locked." Alfred added, "I didn't have enough time to pick the lock 'cause Clemente and y'all were comin' back in, so Mattie and I had to leave."

"I didn't know you could pick locks." Lovino muttered.

"Ve~ At least you narrowed the results a lot." Feliciano smiled.

The next morning, Clemente said that he was going to buy some groceries, and he'd be back by noon. So, when he was gone, the group headed to the basement. They met Alfred by the now unlocked door and they all headed inside. It was horribly cold.

"This isn't a basement." Gilbert shivered, "It's a torture chamber. How're you feeling, birdie?"

"It. Is. So. Freaking. Cold." Matthew replied.

"Okay. It USED to be a basement." Lovino shrugged.

"The sooner we find Antonio the better, mes amis." Francis rubbed his arms, "It's freezing in here."

"You can bloody say that again." Arthur agreed.

"Gah, my ears are gonna freeze off." Alfred whined.

"Eto, I think you'd be the first in history if something like that happened." Kiku said handing Alfred his jacket.

"Won't you need this, dude?" Alfred asked.

"Eto, I'd rather I be cold than one of my friends." Kiku blushed.

"Well, everyone else is cold, too." Alfred pointed out, "Why do I get to be so special?"

Kiku just blushed harder and put the jacket in Alfred's hand. Alfred blushed slightly and put the jacket on.

"Um, a-arigatou." Alfred thanked in Kiku's first language.

"It- It's not a problem." Kiku looked away from Alfred.

"Quit flirting, you two." Ludwig rolled his eyes causing the two to blush harder.

"You're the one with his arm around somebody else." Alfred retorted motioning to the fact that Ludwig had his arm around Feliciano.

Ludwig caught a glare from Lovino and said, "He was cold, and I don't have a jacket."

"Just don't try anything funny." Lovino warned, "Otherwise something might happen."

"Lovi, it's not nice to threaten people."

"I don't care." Lovino snorted, "And don't call me, Lovi. You know it annoys me, Anto... Ni...O... Hey, look who I found."

Antonio was standing right in front of the group.

"Antonio!"

"Hi!"

"I thought you'd never be able to see the awesome me again!"

"Mon ami, are you okay?"

"Sí." Antonio nodded.

"Yay! The awesome Bad Touch Trio members are together again." Gilbert looked close to tears.

"You act like I was dead or something, mi amigo."

"Well, mon ami, for what all we knew," Francis began, "you could've been."

"Hey, I knew you were okay." Alfred did the half nod thing.

"Please." Arthur rolled his eyes, "He was just as bloody worried as the rest of us."

"I-I'm glad you're okay, Antonio." Matthew smiled.

"Eto, it is good to see that you are alive and well, Antonio-san." Kiku sighed.

"Yay! Antonio's okay!" Feliciano cheered.

"That's good." Ludwig said, "Gilbert wouldn't shut up about you on the way to this city."

"Well, we're not the Bad Touch Trio with out one." Gilbert protested.

Antonio smiled and looked at Lovino.

"So, did you miss me?" Antonio asked getting in Lovino's face.

"Maybe." Lovino blushed slightly, "What's it to you?"

"I'm just curious." Antonio smiled.

"How can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You've been locked inside a freezing basement for, like, two days, but you're smiling like nothing happened." Lovino replied, "How?"

..."I dunno." Antonio shrugged, "I just have one question for you guys."

"What?" Lovino raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you, Feliciano, Matthew, Alfred, and Arthur dressed like girls?"

..." You had to ask THAT?"

"Yup."

"I'm not going to answer you're question." Lovino huffed, "Just come on."

"Aww, Lovi cares!"

"No, I just don't want to be caught down here by Clemente." Lovino glared.

"Well," Antonio paused, "I guess that's a good reason, too."

They all left the basement and the house entirely. When they were outside Lovino tacked a note to the door.

"Ve~ What's that, fratello?" Feliciano asked.

"It's just a note."

Feliciano went back up to the door and read the note.

_Dear Clemente,_

_Thank you for your hospitality. My mother came and got my friends and I while you were out. _

_I sincerely hope that you aren't upset that my friends and I weren't able to thank you properly._

_Sincerely,_

_Alessa_

_P.S. I didn't know you had a Spaniard in your basement!_

"Wow, Lovino," Gilbert laughed, "That last sentence kinda makes you sound like a blond." He noticed Lovino's wig, "Erm, right. I forgot. Alessa IS a blond."

"Duh." Lovino rolled his eyes as they all began walking.

"Why a note, fratello?"

"It was either that, or blowing up the house."

"Ve~ I like the second option." Feliciano said.

"Feli, Feli, Feli." Lovino shook his head disapprovingly, "You know we can't go around blowing everyone's house up."

"Awwww." Feliciano pouted, "Ve~ I suppose that's okay."

"I will never figure the Vargas Twins out." Ludwig sighed wrapping an arm around Feliciano.

"I don't think anyone ever will, West." Gilbert sighed.

When they all reached the jet, Antonio was still trying to figure out if Lovino missed him or not, so as Feliciano flew the jet he decided to pester the older Italian some more.

"All you have to say is yes or no, Lovi." Antonio said, "Did you miss me or not?"

"I don't feel inclined to answer your question." Lovino glanced out the window.

"Lovi~ I want an answer!" Antonio pouted.

"Well, I don't want to give one." Lovino retorted, "So, obviously one of us is going to go unhappy, and it won't be me."

"Lovi~ Don't be so mean."

"I can be as mean as I want."

"But, Lovi~"

"I will turn this jet around!" Feliciano snapped.

"We're sorry." Antonio and Lovino said in unison.

"Eto, Lovino-chan, er, Lovino-san, can we change out of these disguises?" Kiku asked.

"Did you just call me 'chan'? Lovino glared.

"E-Eto, I am sincerely sorry." Kiku apologized.

"C'mon, Lovino, don't be hating." Alfred said jumping to Kiku's rescue like the 'hero' he was.

"I can hate as much as I please." Lovino huffed.

"Fratello, I will drop you off right here." Feliciano threatened, "We're just now flying over Cuneo."

"Actually, I'd rather appreciate it if you didn't"

"Than apologize."

"Mi dispiace."

"Good boy."

"So, I'm a dog now?"

"Maybe~"

"Mio dio."

* * *

><p>I want to say to all my reviews that I love them y'all! Thank y'all sooooo much. Your reviews make me way beyond happy! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far, and I hope that y'all keep enjoying it!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own. Wish I did. Oh, well.

* * *

><p>After they landed on the Vargas twin's roof, Feliciano had a question.<p>

"Ve~ how did you see through our disgiuses, Antonio?"

"I heard Lovi's voice, and I knew it was you guys immediantly." Antonio replied.

"Glad I could be of service." Lovino grumbled.

"Awww! Don't feel used, Lovi~ I'm sorry!" Antonio apologized, "Please don't be upset with me."

"Whatever." Lovino huffed, "I don't feel used at all."

"But you sounded so upset."

"I always sound upset."

"But this time you sounded more upset than usual."

"This time?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!"

"I'm not offended. I honestly couldn't care less."

"But you sounded offended."

"I will personally put you on that plane and fly you back to Italy!" Feliciano threatened, "Quit arguing!"

"I'm sorry." Antonio whimpered.

"Tch. Whatever." Lovino scoffed.

"Lovino." Feliciano... glared at Lovino...

"Mi dispiace."

"Good-"

"I am NOT a dog!"

"Mi dispiace!"

"Whatever."

"Where'd the others go?" Antonio asked.

"Ve~ They left a little while ago." Feliciano replied, "Well they left at different times." he paused, "Gilbert and Mattie left first. Francis and Arthur were second. Kiku and Alfred followed after that." he looked around, "So, Lovino, you, me, and Ludwig are the only ones here."

Lovino, Antonio, and Feliciano looked towards the German, and Ludwig suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Um, guten tag?"

"Go away, you macho, son of a bitch." Lovino glared.

"I can't leave without Feli." Ludwig said.

"Why's that?"

"Ve~ I'm staying with him, remember?"

"He can stay here." Lovino said, "Our parents aren't around anymore, so he's got nothing to worry about."

"Ve? But I don't want to stay here."

"Lovino, you should know by now that I would never take advantage of Feliciano."

"Come on, Lovi, give him a chance."

"Ve~ Please, fratello."

"But- But, I-"

"Lovino, I love your brother. It seems that you're the only one who doesn't want to accept this."

"Ve~ He won't hurt me." Feliciano paused, "And even if he tries, I have the power to kill him." he paused again, "B-But I-I would never do that! I-I would never try that. I love Ludwig too much."

"B-But I-"

"Or are you just jealous that he found someone before you?" Antonio raised an eyebrow.

"That is defiantly NOT it." Lovino glared at his Spaniard... I mean... He glared at THE Spaniard! Ha! Haha! Hahaha!... Ha... Anyway!

"Well, if you're so worried about Feli," Antonio began, "he and Ludwig can stay at my place."

... "On second thought," Lovino paused, "A piu tardi, fratello!"

"Buona fortuna, Lovino!" Feliciano waved as Lovino dragged Antonio away.

"Stai zitto!"

"Ve~"

"Um, I don't know that much Italian, so I have no idea what you two said to each other." Antonio said as he and Lovino left the building, "Can you fill me in?"

"I told him I'd see him later, He said good luck. I told him to shut up." Lovino replied.

"Good luck with what?" Antonio asked as question marks literally appeared over his head.

"I don't know." Lovino blushed slightly.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing."

"Yes, you are, and guess what."

"No, I'm not. What?"

"The blushing is making you soooooo cute!"

"I'm not blushing, and I'm not cute!"

"Are, too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are- Holy-"

"Watch your language!" Antonio shouted. Than he noticed the bewildered look on Lovino's face, "What is it?"

Lovino pointed striaght ahead, and Antonio looked over to where the shocked Italian was pointing and was shocked as well... Well, wouldn't you be shocked if you saw Feliciano and Ludwig making out? ... I wouldn't... I'd be taking pictures... Anyway, the shocked Italian and Spaniard were shocked for two totally different reasons.

"I-I-I-I-" Well, you can just imagine the reason why Lovino was bewildered. As for Antonio?

"How did they get ahead of us if we left before them?"

... Like I said: Two TOTALLY different reasons... Anyway, Lovino looked at Antonio like the Spaiard was crazy, but after he thought about it he thought it was a good question.

"How DID they get ahead of us?"

That question would forever haunt them because, instead of interrupting to ask, Antonio grabbed Lovino's arm and dragged him home.

When they were home, Antonio asked him a question.

"So, now will you tell me if you missed me?"

"No."

"No what, Lovi?"

"No, I will not tell you, you oblivious, idiotic, moronic ass."

"Lovi, don't be so mean."

"I can be as mean as I want to be."

"But it's not cute."

"I'm not trying to be cute!"

"You can't choose to be or not to be cute, Lovi." Antonio said, "It's a gift to only certain people, and you're one of them."

... "One, that doesn't even begin to make sense, and two, I'M NOT CUTE!"

"Yes you are!"

"Grrrr."


	11. Chapter 11

If I owned this it would be called a FANfiction, would it?

* * *

><p>Days came and went just like that, and before anyone else knew it, it was Christmas morning. Of course, even though all these days had past, neither the Italian nor the Spaniard had confessed their feelings to the other.<p>

Lovino had decided that no matter how huge the feelings got, he would never admit. He was just to much of a coward. Now don't take this the wrong way. He wanted to tell the Spaniard how he felt, but he was just too afraid of rejection. In the past, every time he thought of telling, he also thought of how he treated Antonio.

_'Why in the world would someone love somebody who treats them badly?'_ He thought every time.

Antonio had tried telling Lovino how he felt many times, but it never came out right.

"You're just so cute!" Antonio would say, and then Lovino would just argue with him. He finally gave it up. After all, Lovino had pointed out countless times that he couldn't care less about him. Although, Antonio always thought different.

_'He's just too shy.'_ Antonio thought every time.

... Will these two crazy people EVER be able to confess their feelings for one another? Or will shyness, stubbornness, and pride just get in the way?

"Lovi~" Antonio called walking into the sleeping Italian's room, "Wake up! The others are gonna be here soon!"  
>"Please, let sleeping Italians sleep." Lovino mumbled from under the blankets.<p>

"But, Lovi, our friends are gonna be here soon!" Antonio exclaimed, "Please, get up!"

"Fine." Lovino grumbled throwing the blankets off of him, "Get out, so I can change."

"Okay!" Antonio nodded and left the room.

Moments later, Lovino walked into the living room and yawned, "I couldn't sleep at all last night."

"You say that a lot, Lovi." Antonio said, "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"O-Of course not!" Lovino blushed slightly.

"Well, if you ever have any trouble with anything," Antonio began, "you can always come to me for help."

"W-Whatever."

'Ding dong'

Antonio rushed to the door, opened it and greeted, Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, Matthew, Alfred, and Kiku.

"Where're Arthur and Francis?" The Spaniard after everyone had been seated.

"Arthur called and said that they might be a little late." Alfred replied, "He wouldn't say why though." he paused, "And I'm pretty sure I'm glad."

"About what? That he wouldn't say, or that they might be a little late?" Lovino asked.

"That he wouldn't tell me." Alfred rolled his eyes, "You do NOT want to know what I heard Francis say in the background before we hung up."

"Please do NOT enlighten us." Gilbert said, "That would not be awesome."

"So, should we start the gift exchange or wait for our British and French amigos?" Antonio asked.

"We should probably go ahead and start." Alfred said, "It will help me get unwanted mental images to go away."

"Alright." Antonio nodded, "Lovi, if you would."

"Whatever." Lovino scoffed, grabbed four boxes, and gave them to whomever they were for. In other words, Alfred, Antonio, Gilbert, and Matthew.

Afred's was from Kiku, Antonio's was from Feliciano, Gilbert's was from Matthew, and Matthew's was from Lovino. Yes, Lovino got the others gifts, too. It was, after all, Christmas, and the season of giving.

Alfred tore open the gift like a child and was obviously pleased. Kiku had given him anime and manga of some sort.

"Thanks, Kiku. This is exactly what I wanted." Alfred smiled at the his Japanese friend, which caused Kiku to blush, which in return caused Alfred to blush.

"W-Well, eto, you had told me that you didn't have that even though you're into it." Kiku said, "So, I thought that you would want it."

Antonio, like Alfred, ripped the paper up and grinned at the sight of Lovino plushie... However, this gift kind of freaked Lovino out... Okay, it TOTALLY freaked Lovino out.

"Where did you get that, Feli?" Lovino asked.

"I made it myself." Feliciano replied, "I figured Antonio would find it cute since it looks just like you, and he thinks you're cute. "

The others were also slightly freaked out... Except Antonio. He was thanking Feliciano nonstop.

"I'm gonna pretend that's NOT a little creepy." Gilbert said nervously.

"I am now extremely worried about Antonio's mental state and Lovino's," Matthew paused, "Well, I'm worried about Lovino's well-being."

Of course no one heard him except Gilbert and Lovino. Isn't that a surprise? ... Nope. Not really... Anyway!

Gilbert, like the two before him, excitedly ripped the gift opened and grinned at the t-shirt that said 'That's right. I'm totally awesome'

"Thanks, birdie!" Gilbert hugged Matthew, "Where'd ya get it?"

"I made it." Matthew replied.

"That's even awesomer."

Matthew smiled and timidly opened his present. Lovino had given it to him, so he decided to be extra cautious. He let out a breath, when he discovered it was just a harmless, white teddy bear.

"I can't believe Lovino actually bought that." Alfred said, "Isn't it against your rules to buy stuff like that?"

"H-Holidays are my only exceptions." Lovino muttered.

"Awwww, Lovi, that's so sweet!"

"Shut up, you jerk!"

"Lovi, don't be so mean!"

"I can be as mean as I want!"

"But it's not nice!"

"It's not supposed to be!"

"But, Lovi~"

"Shut up, and don't call me that!"

"But it's cute just like you!"

"Neither me nor that annoying nickname is cute!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ve~ Can't we just open more presents and save the fighting for another day?" Feliciano asked, "You shouldn't fight on Christmas."

"Fine." Lovino huffed getting four more presents and handing them to Feliciano, Kiku, Ludwig, and himself... No, wait... He kept one for himself... Unless you can hand yourself something, but I don't think you can... Anyway!

Feliciano was super excited and ripped open the gift like there was no tomorrow. It was from his fratello, so he was excited yet nervous at the same time. When he saw the gift he was a little confused.

"Keys?" He questioned.

"Car keys." Lovino corrected.

... "Ve~ You got me a car?" Feliciano glomped Lovino.

"Yes, now get off me!" Lovino pushed Feliciano off him.

"Grazie mille, fratello!"

"Whatever."

Kiku calmly opened a gift from Alfred and smiled slightly at the sight of a role-playing game he had wanted for, like, ever and a day.

"Arigatou, Alfred-san."

"Like, no problem, dude." Alfred grinned, "I heard that you wanted it, so I figured 'what the hey' and got it for ya."

"Where did you here that from?"

..."I totally was NOT stalking you if that's what you mean!" Alfred blushed.

"I-I-I- NO! No, Alfred-san, I didn't mean it like that at all!" Kiku went wide eyed and blushed an unnatural shade of red.

"I just heard it through the grape vine." Alfred looked everywhere except at Kiku.

"W-Well, arigatou again."

Ludwig opened the gift that was from his Bruder. He was sure what to expect considering the fact that Gilbert was crazy. He blushed brightly when he discovered it was a box full of, um, 'dirty books.'

... "I hate you so much right now, bruder."

"You'll thank the awesome me later though."

"For some reason I highly doubt that."

Before opening the gift, Lovino inspected every inch of it. It was from Feliciano, so perhaps it wouldn't try to kill him. He opened it and saw... Keys.

"Keys?"

"Car keys." Feliciano corrected.

... "You got me a car?"

"Yup." Feliciano nodded, "Isn't that great?"

"I guess." Lovino shrugged.

"Lovi, can't you be a bit more enthused?" Antonio asked.

"No."

Lots of presents later, Arthur and Francis finally arrived.

"It's about time." Lovino rolled his eyes, "What were the two of you doing?" Francis opened his mouth to reply, but Lovino stopped him, "Never mind. I probably don't want to know."

"Welcome, amigos!" Antonio greeted, "We've already started opening presents. I hope that's okay."

"It was a bit rude, but I suppose it's okay." Arthur shrugged.

"Please, let us in, mon ami." Francis sniffed, "It's very cold out here."

"Of course." Antonio said moving out of the way.

More presents later, everyone was starting to get hungry.

"Can we please eat?" Lovino pleaded as his stomach growled for what felt like the fiftieth time.

"We still have a lot more gifts to open though, Lovi~" Antonio shook his head.

"I didn't want to do this, but it's for the sake of food, so..." Lovino mumbled, sighed, and looked at Antonio with puppy dog eyes, "Please, Antonio?"

"That is so cute." Antonio gasped. However, as he stared at Lovino and as Lovino stared back, he finally gave in, "A-Alright."

"Finally." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Lovino is now my hero." Ludwig grumbled, "I can't believe I actually said that, but if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be able to eat, so I'm very grateful."

"Don't get used to it." Lovino snapped as he walked out of the kitchen with plates of food.

"Why would I do that?"

So, after a delicious lunch of pasta made by Lovino... Everyone opened more presents of course. This time everything was different however because... They all had hot chocolate.

Anyway, Lovi, who had been named the gift giver, gave two presents each to Arthur and Francis.

Arthur carefully inspected the gift from Lovino.

Lovino, who was very annoyed, sighed. Why did everyone inspect the gifts from him? It made him wonder who many of the people in the room actually trusted him.

Arthur let out a breath and opened the gift. He picked up a book and looked at it curiously.

"What's this?" He asked the annoyed Italian.

"It's supposed to be a magic book thing." Lovino replied, "You're into that sort of stuff, and I just so happened to see it at the local bookstore."

"So, you didn't waste your precious time looking for gifts for the rest of us?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"O-Of course not!" Lovino blushed slightly, "Why in the world would I do something like that?" he paused, "If I saw something then I got it. I don't do all that Christmas shopping blah blah blah."

"Of course." Arthur smirked picking up the carefully wrapped gift from Alfred and opening it.

It was a very expensive tea set.

"A tea set?" Arthur questioned, "You went out of your way to get me something that you hate?"

"Well, you know what they say." Alfred began, "There's a first time for everything. I figured that you could add another set to your collection."

"Well, thank you very much. I didn't have this one"

"Sure. Whatever." Alfred shrugged it off.

Francis chose the present to open first very carefully... Okay, he actually closed his eyes and picked one at random. The one that he picked was from Antonio.

He opened it quickly and discovered that it was... A watch?

"Why a watch, mon ami?"

"You're never on time for anything!" The Spaniard exclaimed, "On the bright side it's water-proof, and it wasn't cheap. Well, it WAS for one of us and other people with an unlimited amount of money."

"Well, let's see what our favorite American got me." Francis sighed ignoring Antonio. He carefully picked up the box. He knew what horrible pranks the American could pull with gifts of any type. When all seemed safe the Frenchman opened the box only to find... Another box? He opened that box and found another and another and another and another. Francis was glaring at the smirking American by the time he was at the eighth box. He opened that box only to find... Nothing?

"Your jokes are so cruel, mon ami." Francis sighed.

Alfred just grinned and tossed Francis yet another but smaller box. The Frenchman glared at the American once more before opening the new box, but he was relieved to find no more boxes. Instead there was... A ring?

"I don't get it." Francis was very confused.

Alfred sighed, got off the couch, walked in front of Francis, kneeled down on one knee, and-

"Will you marry me?"

... The room went dead silent...

"Y-You're kidding right?" Francis asked after about five minutes of quiet.

"Of course not." Alfred shook his head, "I am not one to joke about such serious things."

No one knew what to say... Except Arthur, who apparently was the only one to notice the mischievous glint well-hidden in the American's eyes.

"You evil, little prankster." Arthur sighed, "You should know better than to go to such extremes." he paused, "Do you remember what happened last time you did something like this?"

"Of course." Alfred grinned, "I remember it like it was yesterday." he sighed, "I was almost killed by Natalia Alfroskaya." he paused, "She should've known it was only a joke though considering the fact that it was April Fool's Day."

"True as that may be," Arthur began, "proposing to Ivan Braginski like that in front of her was a big mistake."

... "You're probably right." Alfred agreed.

"The two of them are agreeing on something?" Francis raised an eyebrow, "I suppose there really IS a first time for everything."

"Oh, shut up, you frog."

"I just want you to know that I really WAS joking." Alfred laughed, "Oh, and the ring is plastic."

"Good." Francis let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding. He was afraid he would end up hurting the American's feelings.

Alfred tossed yet ANOTHER box at the Frenchman, and Francis caught it. He opened it and much to his dismay he found yet another box... Really, Alfred? Really? Francis sighed and opened this box and found a list. Huh?

"What is this?"

A list of pick-up lines." Alfred said, "You keep using the old ones, so I decided to upgrade your arsenal."

"Am I supposed to use these on Arthur?

"Of course. Unless of course you've already dumped him and are single again."

"We're still together, mon ami."

"Good." Alfred nodded sitting next to Kiku on the couch.

"I can't believe I just noticed this," Francis began, "but I believe you and Kiku should look up, Alfred."

The American and Japanese did this, and both paled dramatically.

"Mistletoe." Alfred blushed an unhealthy shade of red.

"Karma is not a very nice thing." Francis stated.

"So, I pull a prank on you, and in return I have to KISS Kiku?"

"Naturally." Francis nodded, "Actually, I wouldn't really call this karma since the two of you are already in L-O-V-E. This is just a push in the right direction."

Neither Kiku nor Alfred tried to deny anything. Of course, this lack of action startled the other.

After about two minutes the American took a chance. Alfred captured Kiku's lips with his own for about five seconds, and then slid off the couch and onto the floor. Shockingly, Kiku followed after, looked at Alfred, and looked away blushing.

During this time of events, Lovino had handed gifts to Ludwig, Gilbert, Matthew, and Alfred.

Ludwig was very wary of the gift in front of him considering the fact that it was from Lovino, and Lovino hated his guts.

"It's not going to eat you, potato idiot." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"How do I know that?" Ludwig mumbled.

"Because I don't think it's possible." Lovino rolled his eyes drinking some of his hot chocolate, "Ouch! That's hot."

"That's why it's called HOT chocolate." Arthur sighed.

"Shut up." Lovino glared.

Ludwig was still trying to decide whether or not he should open the present or just leave it be. He decided to take a chance. Inside the box he was confused when he found what looked like a letter. He it read it.

_Dear Potato idiot,_

_You had better take care of my brother. _

_I'm giving the two of you my blessing, but if you hurt him I WILL castrate you with a spoon._

_Sincerely,_

_Lovino_

"Lovino, this is-"

"Don't. Say. A. Word." Lovino glared.

"Grazie mille, fratello!" Feliciano smiled.

"Were you reading over my shoulder again, Feli?" Ludwig asked.

"Sí." Feliciano nodded.

Gilbert's gift was from Ludwig. The gift was oddly shaped, so Gilbert opened it slowly and cautiously.

"Hey, West, this isn't going to eat me, is it?"

"Of course not, Bruder. Don't be silly."

Gilbert finished opening the gift and was surprised to see a small, yellow bird.

"A bird?" Gilbert looked at it curiously, "What's it's name?"

I don't know." Ludwig shrugged, "You name him. It's your bird, not mine."

Gilbert looked deep in thought before he finally said, "Gilbird."

Cue the anime falls.

"That's the BEST you could think of, mon ami?" Francis asked.

"You couldn't think of anything else a little more creative?" Antonio asked.

"Well, he's named after the awesome me." Gilbert explained, "Unless you can think of anyone awesomer than me. Unfortunately, that's not possible."

"Of course." Francis and Antonio sighed.

Matthew sighed at the stupidity of the Bad Touch Trio and looked at his gift from Gilbert. He sincerely hoped that the 'pure bred Prussian' had NOT gotten him a book. So, far he had gotten a book from everyone except Lovino. What was even worse about that was the fact that he already had all the books he had gotten. Unfortunately, no one ever heard him when he said anything about it... Except Gilbert of course... And sometimes Lovino.

He opened the box and licked his lips at the sight of a bottle of maple syrup.

"Yum." Matthew smiled, "This is WAY better than a book that I already own. Thanks, Gil."

"You're welcome, Birdie." Gilbert grinned.

Alfred did NOT want to know what Gilbert got him. The two didn't exactly see eye to eye. They were always trying to be more awesome than the other, and THAT never went over well. He opened the gift very slowly. It wasn't that he was SCARED of what would pop out. No, that wan't it at all. He was a hero, and heroes didn't scare THAT easily. It was more of him just being cautious. Very cautious.

"That has got to be the worst thing you could ever give me for Christmas." Alfred frowned, "Seriously, dude? Who in the world gives someone a DICTIONARY for Christmas? That is not awesome, dude."

"Well, considering the fact that we don't like each other, I figured I'd still not like you on Christmas." Gilbert explained, "Besides, didn't YOU give me a THESAURUS? Who in the world gives someone a thesaurus for Christmas? Hmmmm?"

"Fair enough. Play ball." Alfred shrugged.

"Well, now everyone here just has one more present." Kiku said randomly, "Then we can all go home because it is very late. In fact, it's almost 10:30."

"Wow, that time already." Alfred yawned, "Man, and I gotta get up early."

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"Believe it or not, but I have a job."

Cue the dramatic gasping from the cast, crew, audience, and aurthoress!

... Anyway, after this shocking little shocker, Alfred received socks from Matthew, and Kiku received some sort of fortune telling thing from Gilbert. The two left soon after. Arthur received a box and a card that said "Wear this tonight.' However, after seeing the emptiness of the box and the mischievous glint in Francis' eyes, he immediately got the pervertedness of things and smacked the Frenchman upside the head. Francis got a card that read 'You'll get your present later tonight. Merry Christmas.' from Arthur. They left quickly after that... Nobody wanted to know what had just happened.

Feliciano got lots and lots of pasta ingredients from Ludwig and was very pleased. Ludwig got a masterful painting from Feliciano, and those two left momentarily afterwards.

Matthew got a t-shirt from Alfred that read 'I'm a totally awesome brother.' Meanwhile, Gilbert got two pairs of fuzzy toe socks from Kiku.

"At least it's not just one pair. Besides, who doesn't love fuzzy toe socks?" Matthew giggled as he and Gilbert left.

"I guess it's just us now." Antonio said.

"No duh, Sherlock." Lovino rolled his eyes throwing a box at the Spaniard.

"What's this, Lovi?"

"Last time I checked it was called a Christmas present."

"Really?" Antonio titled his head to the side, "You got something for me?"

"Is that so surprising?"

"I honestly thought you weren't going to get me anything." Antonio paused, "Oh, here's yours." he handed a wrapped up thing to Lovino, who looked at the object curiously.

Antonio unwrapped his present only to find pajamas covered with little tomatoes and turtles.

"These are so cute, Lovi!" Antonio smiled, "Where'd you buy these?"

"I didn't buy them."

"You stole them?"

"NO!"

"Then how did you come to possess these very cute pajamas?"

Lovino mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that, Lovi."

"I made them myself." Lovino blushed fifty million different shades of red.

"YOU made them?" Antonio was very surprised, "I thought you would've just bought something like you did for all the other. Why do I get to be so special, Lovi?"

"Y-You're not!" Lovino blushed an unnatural shade of red, "I-I just didn't see anything that I thought you would like."

"But I thought you said you didn't do all the Christmas shopping blah blah blah." Antonio quoted.

Lovino didn't answer. He just blushed even harder and looked away.

"Crap. Uh, Lovi, I really hate to make you turn even redder (if that's even possible) but you might want to look up." Antonio said glancing up.

Lovino didn't even have to look to know that they were under mistletoe.

"No one would know if we didn't kiss." Lovino said turning redder than red.

"But, Lovi, it's tradition! You can't break tradition!"

"Do you WANT to kiss me?"

Antonio didn't answer. Instead he just glanced down and blushed a shade of red that rivaled the tomatoes in his garden.

"F-Fine." Lovino stuttered, "B-But only for the sake of tr-tradition."

Antonio leaned down towards Lovino and gently kissed him for about ten seconds.

They said their good nights and went to bed.

Or did they?

Now Antonio wasn't sure but he could have sworn he felt Lovino kiss him back very, very gently. In fact, it was so gentle that he almost didn't notice it. But, contrary to popular belief, he was quite good at noticing things. He just liked to act oblivious to the world around him.

_'Than again,' _The Spaniard sighed, _'why would Lovino kiss ME? That wouldn't make any sense what so ever. I mean, he obviously hates my guts. He told me a million times, and he's made plenty of hints at it….. I really need a hug right now.'_

Someone go find Antonio and give him a hug!

Meanwhile, the poor Italian known as Lovino Vargas, who had gotten a pillow that looked like a tomato, was having a panic attack….. Or something close to one anyway.

"Holy snicker bar!" Lovino exclaimed, "What if he noticed? What if- What if he says something about it tomorrow? Oh, mio dio, can't I just ship myself to-to-to Liechtenstein or somewhere like that?" he took a breath, "I'll just pretend that nothing happened tomorrow. I'll just play it cool and be myself. I'll just- I'll just-"

His cell phone rang….. But Lovino totally did NOT scream like a little girl….. Yeah….. Okay, he totally did…..

After he realized it was only his phone, he glared at the cellular device and answered it.

"Pronto?"

"Lovino, I have bad news!" Feliciano shouted from the other end.

"What is it, fratellino?" Lovino asked curiously.

"Clemente was spotted near Matthew and Alfred's home!"

Cue the dramatic music!


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Hetalia How many different ways can I say this?

I WAS going to make y'all wait loger for the chapter, but I decided against it because I'm nice like that... Well, actually some of my friends say that I'm tsundere, and that has nothing to do with anytihng... I someimes mindlessly rant about things, and-

... There I go again... MI DISPIACE~

Anyway, this is the LAST chapter of this story...

* * *

><p>After Lovino hung up on Feliciano, he raced to Antonio's room to tell him the news only to be distracted by a…. Something. Lovino walked over to the object, but by the time he got over to it, the object had disappeared. Lovino shrugged it off as insanity and turned around only to be grabbed by a mysterious person.<p>

"Gah! Help! Antonio, He- Mmmnff." During Lovino's cries for help, a hand covered his mouth, which stopped him from talking.

Luckily, Antonio had heard the earlier cries for help and rushed outside.

"Lovi!" Antonio gasped, "Clemente, let go of him right now!"

"I don't think so, boy!" Clemente shouted, "You're much too early to make such demands! Try again in about fifty years or so!" He turned towards a random window, "By the way, when I shoved you in that basement, I was being merciful, but," he glanced down at the frightened Italian, "I think my mercy has run away." He then…. Jumped out the random window….. Wait, what?

"Lovino!" Antonio rushed over to the window, but neither Lovino nor Clemente were in sight, "Why, oh why, did I have to fall in love with an ex-secret agent/assassin/thing? Why, God, why?" he ran back to his room, "I should call Feli and the others." he picked up his phone and called Ludwig's house phone.

Waiting….

Waiting….

Still waiting….

"Sorry, I couldn't come to the phone. Please, leave your name, number, and message after the beep."

'Beep'

"Gah! This is Antonio! You already know my number. I really, really, really need to talk to Feli! Lovino's been kidnapped by Clemente! Help! Help! Help!"

'Ding Dong'

"What the-" Antonio went to the door, "Who in the world would be here at this hour." He opened the door and found Feliciano, Ludwig, Arthur, Francis, Alfred, Kiku, Gilbert, and Matthew, "How did- When did- What- Huh?"

Antonio had apparently forgotten a lot of English words... Either that or he's trying to figure out how they got to his home in such a short amount of time.

"As soon as we heard your message Ludwig and me got all of our other friends and came here." Feliciano explained.

"How did you get here so fast?" Antonio asked, "Also, why didn't you pick up your phone?"

"Feli drove." Ludwig replied, "And we were, um, preoccupied with something very important." he blushed at his own statement.

"Nice lie, West." Gilbert smirked.

"Shut up, Bruder." Ludwig glared.

"Oh, no! It's West's glare! I'm soooo frightened." Gilbert smirked sarcastically hiding behind Matthew.

"Um, hello? We have bigger problems!" Feliciano reminded, "Just because Ludwig glared at you doesn't mean you have any right to forget about my fratello, who has been kidnapped by Clemente!"

"I'm sorry!" Gilbert really hid behind Matthew. The little Italian may be a gullible pushover most of the time, but when it came to his brother: He was gullible pushover no more. Instead he was: Kind of scary... Very scary... Okay... Scarier than Natalia Afroskaya scary... Yikes...

"Right. First, we need a plan. Second, if any of you want to quit, now is your ONLY chance to do so." Antonio agreed. He might be an oblivious airhead most of the time, but when it came to his cute, little Lovi in the hands of a mean, bad guy, he was oblivious airhead no more. Instead he was: Serious as possible, which apparently was incredibly serious because no one was questioning him, "Good. Now, Feli, is Clemente going back to Italy or somewhere else?"

"Somewhere else." Feliciano replied, "He definitely wouldn't go back to Italy after what happened last time. This time he's playing hide and seek" he switched back to bubbly mode, "Which is a game I don't really like..." He went back to serious mode... Did YOU know that Feli had a serious mode? I didn't until I wrote this... Anyway!

"So, where is he going?" Alfred asked.

Feliciano took of his backpack thing, opened it, and pulled out an atlas. He opened it to a world map and said, "Well, he has lot of hide outs here and there, but he mainly stays in Italy, America, Canada, Russia, Germany, and Spain. For something this big, he'd probably go to Spain because that's the country that's hide-away is hardest to find," Feliciano paused, "if you don't already know where it is."

"Do you know where it is then?" Arthur asked.

"It's under Salamanca."

"You mean 'in,' right?" Gilbert asked.

"No, I mean under." Feliciano replied as if it was the naturalest thing in the world.

"Uh-huh?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow, "Do you know how to get to it?"

"Ve~ Of course I do!" The bubbly Feliciano nodded sounding offended.

"So, we're going back to your jet?" Matthew frowned.

"Do you know any other way to get to Spain for free?"

"We could swim."

"Uh, Mattie, I don't think we have that long. Plus, we'd probably all freeze before we got there." Alfred laughed.

"This is NO time to be laughing!" The Spaniard and Italian shouted in unison.

"I'm sorry." Alfred apologized wide-eyed and not really in the mood to be beaten to a pulp.

"Anyway, to the jet!" Feliciano announced.

"What about a plan?" Antonio asked as they ran towards Feliciano and Lovino's old home.

"If no one thinks of anything by the time we get there than we'll just have to improvise." Feliciano replied, "See, unlike fratello, I don't normally plan anything. I just do what I feel like doing at the current moment in time."

"Obviously." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

When they were in the sky, everyone except Feliciano was wondering why they were back on a jet with a crazy pilot... Why couldn't they let Alfred fly instead? He was a licensed pilot... Speaking of Alfred...

"Eto, what are you going to do about your job, Alfred-san?" Kiku asked.

"I'm sure I'll come up with something." Alfred shrugged, "No one can fire me 'cause I'm the boss, so I'll be safe. I just hope I can come up with a good excuse of why I'll be absent for who knows how long."

"Eto, your employees won't try to do anything rash with they?"

"They might go on strike, but I doubt it'll get worse than that."

"Alfred-san, what does your, eto, company do?"

"We create free websites. They're virus-free and you don't have to pay to use them."

"Eto, where do you get the money to stay in business?"

"Well, it's not a problem right now." Alfred began, "I haven't had to find a method to collect money because I have enough right now."

"That's, eto, nice."

"Arigatou, Kiku-kun!" Alfred hugged his cute Japanese boyfriend... Wait! That didn't come out right! Kiku IS a friend, and he IS a boy, but he is NOT a boyfriend! ... Or is he?

"Hey, Alfred, Kiku, I can't help but notice that the two of you are holding hands." Arthur said quietly.

"Yeah? So, what?" Alfred blushed slightly... Okay, maybe I was wrong about Kiku not being Alfred's boyfriend... Perhaps they ARE together...

"Are the two of you together?" Arthur asked curiously.

"We might be." Alfred blushed even more, which caused Kiku to blush.

"Eto, why don't you just tell him the truth, Alfred-kun." Kiku suggested.

"F-Fine." Alfred stuttered, "Yeah, we're together."

"Finally."

... I have no clue when this happened, but oh, well. They were inevitably going to get together sooner or later. I suppose they finally decided to stop avoiding the inevitable.

"What do you mean by that?" Alfred asked.

"It was bloody obvious that the two of you were going to bloody end up together sooner or later." Arthur said.

"Well, I presume we finally decided to stop evading the inevitable." Alfred shrugged.

... "Did you upgrade your personal dictionary?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur, I should have you know that I can be intellectual if I feel like it." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Who would've bloody thought?" Arthur sighed before Francis gained his attention.

Now I don't know about you, but I think this part wasn't really important... However, that's just my personal opinion.

So, the gang arrived just outside of Salamanca and everyone followed Feliciano.

"So, Tonio, what's it like to be back in Spain?" Gilbert asked.

"It's a little weird actually." Antonio replied, "I mean, it's not as weird as I thought it would be, but it's still weird none the less. I guess it could be worse, and we could run into my parents, but hopefully we won't because I don't get along with them, and I haven't seen them ever since I moved to America, and-"

"W-We get it, Tonio." Gilbert interrupted, "Well, maybe you'll be lucky, and you won't see any sign of you parents."

"Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo!" A female voice called.

"Thanks, Gilbert." Antonio sighed, "You jinxed me. Thanks a whole lot."

"Just keep on walking and pretend you didn't hear them." Gilbert ordered, "Maybe they'll leave you alone."

"For some reason I highly doubt that." Antonio said walking a bit faster.

Unfortunately, whoever called Antonio's name caught up with the young adults.

(Talking in Spanish)

"Antonio, what are you doing here?" The random lady demanded.

"Helping some friends of mine with some sight seeing, that way they don't get lost." Antonio replied.

"That's funny because I thought you said that you'd never set a foot back in Spain."

"Well, I decided that my friends are more important than any conflicts I have with you or anyone else related to me, Mother."

"Really?" The woman raised an eyebrow, "That's funny because I also remember you saying that nothing in the whole world would be able to change your mind. Not even love or friendship."

"I had a change of heart." Antonio sighed, "Unlike you apparently."

"What are you talking about?" Antonio's mother questioned, "I did have a change of heart. Remember when I thought life would be miserable without you? Well, it turns out I was wrong."

"Actually, you already knew you'd be happy when I was gone. You told me so yourself."

"Wait until I tell your father that you here. I bet he'll be simply ecstatic to see you. Just like I am."

"Mother, you are a horrible liar."

"Don't insult me, boy!"

"And why shouldn't I? You certainly deserve it. Besides I was simply being honest. Didn't you always preach about how honesty is the best policy or something like that?"

"Now you're mocking me. I'm advising you to stop!"

"The only way I'd be able to do something like that is if I left with my friends." Antonio turned around, "So, I think I'll be chasing after them now."

(Talking in English)

He began to leave said, "Come one, Gilbert~ We have to catch up to the others before they get too far ahead!"

"Alright." Gilbert nodded as they started to leave, "They probably didn't get that far ahead, so I'm sure we can catch up to them."

As they walked away, they both ignored, Antonio's nameless mother's shouting.

When they caught up to the other, they found out that no one even noticed they were gone... Except Matthew, but he notices everything because he always goes unnoticed... Someone give him a hug NOW! Anyway, they walked inside what I'm guessing was a library. It could've been a book store... I have no clue what they have in Spain... Whatever. I guess in my Salamanca, Spain it's a library. Everyone followed Feliciano to the back were the lamest thing ever happened... Feliciano pulled a book off the self, and the bookcase slid out of the way to reveal stairs.

"That was probably one of the lamest things ever." Alfred sighed, "It's always a bookcase and one certain book."

"There, there, Alfred-kun."

"Arigatou, Kiku-kun."

"Quit bloody complaining and come on."

So, Antonio, Gilbert, Francis, Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, Kiku, and Ludwig followed Feliciano down a unnecessarily long tunnel. They disarmed a great number of traps... Okay, Feliciano disarmed a great number of traps, and everyone else almost got killed a great number of times. However, by the end, none of them were harmed, which is a good thing... Fine, if you want the truth than I couldn't actually care less if a certain frog died fifty times, but he was unharmed like all the others. Anyway, when they finally reached the end they came across an unnecessarily enormous, silver door. This door had no designs of any type on it. It was just a really big, silver door, with a simple keyhole... I think Clemente might be dramatizing things a bit...

"Ve~ Alfred, can you come pick this lock?" Feliciano asked.

"Why? Can you not pick locks?" Alfred asked walking forwards and beginning to pick the lock.

"No, I can."

"Then why do I have to?"

"Ve~ I'm being lazy right now."

"I really should hit you."

"Ve~? I'd like it very much if you didn't."

"I guess it's a good thing that you didn't get lazy when you were disarming the traps."

"Yes, so since I did all that for you, it's the least you can do to help me some."

So, as Feliciano was having a lazy moment, Alfred picked a lock, which according to him was very simple to do because he opened it in less than five seconds.

"My parent's house door is harder to unlock than this." Alfred frowned, "I was hoping for a challenge of some sort."

"Ve~ Shouldn't you be glad that it didn't take that long?" Feliciano asked, "After all, if it took you a long time to pick the lock than it wold take longer to find Lovino."

"True." Alfred nodded as the Italian opened the door a crack.

He saw no one and opened it the rest of the way. Everyone followed him in, and they all looked around. Antonio was the first to notice something.

"Lovino!" Antonio gasped as he noticed the Italian everyone was looking for laying on the ground, which was most likely cold.

They all circled Lovino, and as the Spaniard rolled the Italian over, Lovino let out a groan.

"Well, at least we know he's alive." Gilbert said, "That's awesome, right?"

"Very." Ludwig nodded... Ludwig thinks something is awesome? I thought that was Gilbert's job... Even more: He thinks that Lovino being alive is awesome... Actually, I suppose that's understandable. After all, we don't want Feliciano to go emo on everyone, do we?

"Lovi, can you hear me?" Antonio asked. Even during these desperate times, Antonio STILL calls Lovino by his nickname. Wow.

The older Italian's eyes fluttered opened and he saw Antonio, "A-Antonio?"

"Are you okay?"

"I-I think so." Lovino tried to nod but found it painful to do so, "I-I don't really remember what happened."

"What DO you remember, fratello?" Feliciano asked.

"The last thing I recall is being brought here, but," Lovino paused, "after that I don't know what happened."

"We've got to get you out of here." Matthew said, "You should be taken to a doctor just in case."

"D-doctor?" Lovino looked like he was about to panic, "Th-That's really n-not necessary!"

"Really?" Matthew raised an eyebrow, "Can you get up?"

Lovino glared at the evilness of the Canadian and slowly sat up. However, once he was sitting up properly, he winced in pain.

"See?" Matthew sighed, "You're hurt, and we need to find out what's wrong with you."

"I'll be happy to tell you what I did."

Everyone in the group, minus Lovino, looked up to see Clemente. Antonio glared at him, "What did you do to Lovino?"

"I simply tried to get information out of him." Clemente smirked, "Beating him didn't work, so I tried drugging him as well, but I still couldn't figure out how to use my new beautiful ring."

Everyone gasped when Clemente showed them Lovino's ring. What a minute... When did he even get that?

"How did you get that?" Feliciano questioned.

"After I jumped out the window, I climbed into the house through a window that led into dear Lovino's room, and I searched high and low for it." Clemente explained, "Unfortunately, I still don't know how to use it because Lovino either doesn't know or won't tell me," he paused, "but, mark my words, I WILL find out. I always get what I want when I want it."

"Not this time!" Feliciano shouted as he round-house kicked the bad guy... What? You didn't think Feliciano could do something like that? After all he's been through? After all we found out about him and Lovino? You still didn't think he could do that?

Neither did I... Until I typed it.

... "Did that really just happen?" Alfred asked, "When did Feliciano even get over there?"

...The world may never know.

Feliciano went over to Clemente's body, picked up the ring laying next to it, and was thrown across the room by Clemente.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig ran over to the younger Italian to make sure he was okay, "Are you okay?"

"I-I hit my head on the wall!" Feliciano wailed.

Antonio looked at Lovino as the older Italian stood up, "Lovi?"

"You hurt my fratello!" Lovino glared at Clemente.

"What are you going to do about it?" Clemente taunted.

Lovino, like, disappeared, and the next thing anyone knew, he had kicked Clemente into a wall.

"Heh, I suppose THAT was what you were going to do about it." Clemente chuckled.

"Oh, no." Lovino shook his head, "I'm going to do a lot worse."

Kick. Kick. Dodge. Punch. Dodge. Dodge. Kick. Punch. Dodge. Dodge. Punch. Kick. Get flung into Alfred... Huh?

Geez, you let your guard down for a milli-second and you end up getting thrown at one of your friends.

"Hey, watch where you're gettin' thrown next time." Alfred said as he and Lovino stood up.

"How about I try not to get thrown at all?" Lovino snapped, "You try to fight this guy and see what happens."

"No thanks." Alfred shook his head as Feliciano flew over it.

"Quit arguing and help me!"

"Sorry, Feli." Lovino sighed.

Lovino lunged at Clemente, but before he could even think about hitting him, the evil Italian ran behind a certain Spaniard, pushed him to the ground, aimed a gun at him, and said, "If you try to hurt me, I'll shoot him."

"Not if I shoot you first."

Lovino looked behind Clemente only to see the one and only Feliciano Vargas aiming a gun at the bad guy... Never thought you'd hear those words, did you? ... Wait... Where did Feliciano even get the gun? I guess some things are better left unanswered.

"Should we see who can pull the trigger fastest, dear Feliciano?" Clemente questioned.

"I don't want to kill you, Clemente." Feliciano frowned, "Don't make me do this."

"Ah, Feliciano Vargas is so young and innocent." Clemente smiled, "You may not want to kill me, but I have no problem with killing you." he paused, "Or your friends."

he pulled the trigger.

Antonio closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact, but... It never came. Antonio opened his eyes and was almost brought to tears.

Lovino had taken the bullet for him.

To say Feliciano was angry would be an understatement. To say he was furious would be an understatement. In fact, I pretty sure to call him all the words of anger combined would be an understatement. He did the seemingly most logically thing to do at the moment and pulled the trigger of his own gun, and Clemente hit the ground.

Meanwhile, Antonio was questioning Lovino's actions.

"Lovino," Antonio paused, "why did you-"

"Because, you idiot," Lovino was breathing heavily, "I love you too much to see you die." he coughed, "I rather die a thousand times in your place." He paused, "I'm sorry if I made it seem as if I hated you. I just want you to know that I don't."

"Lovino." Antonio had know clue what to say. His Italian, who was dying in his arms, had just admitted his love for him, but all seemed to late.

"I know that you probably don't feel the same I do." Lovino let out a laugh, "I mean, who could possibly love someone who treats them like I treated you."

"You're wrong." Antonio began crying, "I DO love you. Please, don't die."

"Believe me I don't want to." Lovino winced in pain as Feliciano kneeled down beside him.

"Fratello, you can't- Don't- Please-"

"Feliciano, don't cry." Lovino pleaded. He looked at Ludwig, who was kneeling beside Feliciano with a hand on the younger Italian's shoulder, "If you hurt my brother, I'm going to haunt you." He noticed the look of remorse in the German's eyes, "Take care of my brother, Ludwig."

Shocked at being called his name by Lovino, Ludwig could only nod. Matthew, Gilbert. Francis, Arthur, Alfred, and Kiku were all kneeling or sitting around the dying Italian.

"This is like a tablespoon of unawesome times unawesome to the square root of unawesome. Hey, birdie, don't cry."

"Wh-Why shouldn't I c-cry? In c-case, you haven't n-noticed, Lovino's d-dying. B-Besides you're crying, t-too!"

"You're right, birdie."

"I am possibly the worst hero ever."

"Alfred-kun, Lovino does not want you to blame yourself.

"What's your point? I feel so useless."

"There had to have been something we could've bloody done to prevent this."

"Possibly, mon cher, but there is nothing we can do to prevent him fr-from d-dying at th-this point."

"You bl-bloody frog, are you crying n-now?"

"Y-yes, and so are you, mon cher."

Yes, eveyone was in tears at this point.

"He's not breathing." Antonio whispered.

"F-Fratello." Feliciano cried. He turned to Ludwig, who pulled the crying Italian into his embrace. The Italian was so busy crying that he didn't notice the gem of Lovino's ring start to glow. Why he was wearing Lovino's ring he wasn't really sure of, but that's besides the point. Actually, Ludwig was the first to notice the gray gem stone glowing.

"Feliciano, the ring." Ludwig began, "It's glowing."

Feliciano looked at the ring and started to panic, "Ah! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" he started to panic even more when the grayish-bluish light of the stone flew around the room a few times and stopped right in front of his face."

"You're tears have called me!" A high-pitched voice began, "What is your wish, Master Feliciano?"

"Holy cow!" Feliciano was to panicked to reply right away.

"I can bring back the dead." The talking light began again, "Or perhaps you wish for something else? What is it that will bring you happiness? I can give you anything you want. Or I can give someone else anything they want."

"C-Can you give my fratello his life back?" Feliciano asked hopefully.

"No problem, Master!" The light cheered and flew around the room once more before flying into Lovino's body.

"H-He's breathing again!" Kiku gasped.

"This is probably the weirdest thing that has ever happened before." Alfred stared at the now breathing Italian.

"Let's get out of here." Antonio sighed gratefully. They did. Antonio carried Lovino out though seeing as he was unconscious.

When they arrived back at Antonio's home, Lovino, who they had placed in his bed, was still unconscious, and Feliciano noticed something of great importance.

"Why did the little light thingie call me Master?"

"Well, isn't that little stone thing passed down only in the Vargas family?" Alfred asked. This time the American flew the plane, so no one got airsick.

"Yup." Feliciano nodded.

"Maybe that's your reason right there." Alfred shrugged.

"Are you still wearing the ring, Feli?" Ludwig asked.

"No." Feliciano shook his head, "It's in my pocket. Why?"

"Just curious."

"You're not going to try to steal it, are you?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Good." he paused, "You know what?"

"What?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"I am the first person to EVER use one of these rings."

"That's awesome." Gilbert grinned at the awesomeness, "It's also awesome that you used that ring to get your Bruder's life back even though the little light thingie said you could've had anything."

"Why would I ask for something else?" Feliciano titled his head to the side.

"Nothing. I'm just saying. Most people would've asked for something selfish like money or something."

"Well, I'm not most people, am I?" Feliciano said, "The last time I checked I was Feliciano Vargas."

"That you are." Gilbert laughed.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Antonio asked looking at the stairs. He, Feliciano, Gilbert, Ludwig, Kiku, Matthew, Alfred, Arthur, Francis were currently sitting in various places in the living room.

"Only time will tell." Kiku sighed.

Feliciano walked towards the stairs, "Ve~ I'll go check on him." He walked up the stairs and into Lovino's room. The first thing he did was put the ring in its correct spot. The second thing he did was sit in the seat beside his brother's bed. The third thing he did was talk, "Fratello, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but you really need to wake up. Everyone's so worried about you, and I'm not sure what the ring did completely. Antonio's the most worried out of all of us." He paused, "I swear to the pasta god that if you go into a coma, I will personally kill you when you wake up. So, please, wake up soon, fratello." He sighed and walked to the door.

"Uh, didn't I die?"

"Yes, you did, but I was somehow able to use the ring and bring you back to life." Feliciano answered... Wait a minute! He turned around and saw his fratello sitting up and looking very confused, "Fratello, y-you're awake!"

"Um, yeah." Lovino nodded, "Did you say you used the ring?"

"Uh-huh." Feliciano nodded, "The gem thing started to glow, and the glowie light thing said that it would do anything I wanted it to, so I asked it to give you back your life!"

"What happened after that?"

"You started breathing."

"So, there were no side-affects of any type?"

Not to me." Feliciano replied, "I don't know about you though. How are you feeling?"

"Well, right now I feel as though someone dropped a truck on my head, but other than that I feel fine."

"Yea!" Feliciano cheered, "Oh! Oh! Come on! Everyone else is going to be SOOOO happy that you're awake!"

Lovino, who now thought his brother was crazy, nodded and followed Feliciano to the living room.

"So, mon ami, how is your brother?" Francis asked as the two descended down the stairs.

"Ask him yourself." Feliciano smiled.

"What do-" Francis noticed Lovino, "He's awake." He let out a breath, "Thank goodness."

"Awesome." Gilbert sighed in relief.

"Maple, Lovino. You gave us quite a scare." Matthew smiled.

"It is good to see that you are well, Lovino-san." Kiku nodded.

"I knew you'd wake up. It was all these other non-believers that were worried." Alfred boasted.

"Quit lying, you git. You were just as worried as the rest of us." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I'm," Ludwig paused, "glad you're okay."

Lovino looked at Antonio, and both of their hearts skipped a beat. Or two. Or fifty. Or just some random number of beats.

"I think we should leave now." Francis whispered to the others.

"Come on, Ludwig, I'm going to make you some pasta when we get back." Feliciano smiled as he noticed how Lovino and Antonio's faces just seemed to be getting closer and closer.

Kiku, Alfred, Arthur, Gilbert, Matthew, Francis, Feliciano, and Ludwig left as quietly as possible.

"Lovino, I-"

"Don't say anything." Lovino interrupted.

"But I-"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

And that's exactly what Antonio did.

At the moment there were only two things running through Lovino's mind. One was about how much he loved Antonio, and the other-

_'I really Am glad I chose dare. Perhaps the rest of this year won't be as bad as I first thought it would be.'_

The End

* * *

><p>I just want to take this moment to say: Clemente means gentle and merciful... Ironic, isn't it?<p>

Should there be a sequel? Please answer in a review or PM me. Per favore!


End file.
